Winchester Spawn
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: This is a series of stories written for the Spawn fic challenge on live journal. Each chapter is a stand alone story about the offspring of the Sam Winchester in the Immortal!Dean universe.
1. Rite Of Passage

_Title:_ Rite of Passage - Immortal!Uncle Dean Series  
_Rated_: G  
_Fandom_: Supernatural & Highlander  
_Characters_: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Richie Ryan; OC's – Katie Collins-Winchester & Jonathan Dean (JD) Winchester

A/N: **This is a series of stories written for the Spawn fic challenge on live journal. Each story is about the offspring of Sam Winchester in the Immortal!Dean universe.**

_Summary_: Dean has decided that his nephew, JD, is old enough for his first hunt. To bad he forgot to tell Sam and Katie.

* * *

**Rite of Passage**

Katie shifted the three year-old on her hip as she opened to door to admit the rest of her brood into the house. A chorus of "Hi mom, Hi Robbie," greeted her as they raced by.

"Whoa stop right there," she commanded. "Where's JD?"

The three boys skidded to a halt and slowly turned to face their inquisitor. The twins, Jimmy and Josh, exchanged silent signals that the other should tell her. When the shoving started, she stepped between the seven year-olds. "Boys! Where's your brother?" she demanded.

"Uncle Dean picked him up after school," came the voice of ten year-old Sammy from behind her. "I told him you'd be mad but he went anyway. He never listens to me."

"Sammy!" wailed Josh. "We promised Unc'l Dean not to tell for at least an hour."

"Sam Jr., what are you talking about? Your Uncle Dean and Uncle Richie went on a -" She paused, looking at the smaller children and chose her words carefully. "- a business trip. JD wouldn't be with them."

The older boy gave an exaggerated sigh and shook his head. The color drained from Katie's face. "Josh, Jimmy, take Robbie into the kitchen," she said as she put the toddler down.

"But Mom, we want to know, too," Jimmy insisted.

"Go now!" She shouted a little more forcefully than she'd intended. Katie waited until the three were out of earshot.

Hunting was the family business, but the smallest members of this family were still not in the know. "Sammy, did JD go hunting with his uncles?" she asked quietly while trying to get her growing panic under control.

The skinny boy nodded, his brown hair flopping into his eyes as he shook his head.

Katie stood stock still as the truth of the situation penetrated. "Dean's a dead man."

* * *

Richie opened the door to the Impala, unzipped his black leather jacket and slid into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind him. "Hey Dean," he said.

He was barely settled before Dean careened away from the curb and into traffic. "Hey Rich," came the distracted response.

"Dude, what's your hurry?" he laughed and was about to toss his duffle into the backseat, when he realized they had another passenger. "JD?"

"Hey Uncle Richie," the boy said cheerfully, taking the duffle from Richie's hand and setting it on the seat beside him.

Richie turned his shocked expression on his friend. "Dean, why is JD in the backseat?"

Dean just threw Richie a half smile and shrugged.

"Uncle Dean said it was time I went on my first hunt," JD said. "See, I even have the gun he gave me for my thirteenth birthday." The teenager carefully held up the weapon by way of explanation.

"JD, put that away." Richie reached over the seat to push the gun out of his line of sight. "You know better than to wave that thing around," he said sharply.

Crestfallen, the boy replaced the weapon in its holster. "Sorry. I'm just excited, you know."

"It's ok," Richie said as he studied the boy in the back seat. He had to chuckle. JD had an identical hair cut to Dean's and was even wearing an old brown leather jacket, flannel shirt and faded jeans. The boy had a bad case of hero worship for his uncle.

JD favored him with a big smile. "This is going to be great. Right?"

"That depends," Richie began as he turned to face the driver of their little expedition. "Does Sam know JD is coming with us, because I know you got his permission before you kidnapped the boy?"

"I did not kidnap him," Dean protested.

"So Sam knows?"

"Uh, not exactly," Dean said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Richie recognized the nervous gesture.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" he was practically yelling. "No scratch that, you weren't thinking." He stared at his friend. "Man, Katie is gonna kill you, you do know that."

"Us," Dean quipped. "You're an accomplice now."

* * *

Dean's phone rang. Richie leaned over and caught sight of the caller ID as Dean stared at it.

"Busted, man. Best to turn the car around now and beg forgiveness," he laughed.

Dean scowled at him and flipped open the phone. "Sam," he said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Cut the crap Dean and bring my son home!" Sam shouted through the phone.

Richie winced, figuring they could hear the anger in Sam's voice all the way to the county line.

"Sam, come on! The kid's thirteen. Time to step up to the big leagues. Plus he's got two Immortals watching out for him"

"Dean, this is not a negotiation."

"Look. Nothing's gonna happen. He's just gonna help with a little research and stay in the hotel. I swear. We were younger than JD when Dad really involved us in a hunt for the first time."

"Dude. This is not your decision. And using Dad does not strengthen your argument."

"Sammy, he's my godson and I promised when he turned thirteen, he could tag along. It's like a Bar Mitzvah. This weekend he becomes a man."

"Dean, we aren't Jewish," Sam snapped.

"Pfft. Same principle." Dean smirked. He could tell his brother was weakening and could even visualize Sam smiling at the comparison. Sensing victory, Dean went in for the kill. "Don't make me break my promise. Kid's been looking forward to it for weeks. I even made sure this was a routine hunt. I swear nothing bad will happen."

"Dean. Please bring him back."

"We can't turn around now, lives are at stake."

"Don't exaggerate, Dean. I know what you're doing," Sam said. The frustration was clear in his voice, but the anger was gone. "I can't believe this."

"I love that kid. Do you really think I would do anything that would put him in danger?"

"No, I know you wouldn't," Sam agreed. Dean's protective older brother tendencies had carried right on through to the five rugrat Winchesters. "Put Richie on," he sighed.

Dean covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Sam wants to talk to you. Don't sell me out."

Richie nodded reluctantly as he took the phone. "Hey, Sam."

"Did you know about this?" he demanded.

"No Sam, I swear. Didn't even know the kid was in the car until we crossed the state line." Richie bit his lip, hoping that Sam couldn't sense him lying over the phone.

The resignation was evident in Sam's voice. "Alright. I trust you. JD does not leave the hotel room for the actual hunt."

"No problem Sam. You have my word." Richie gave Dean the thumbs up that indicated that Sam had caved.

"And Richie."

"Yeah?"

"JD comes back with one hair out of place and I swear to God I _will_ get Duncan to take both your heads. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." And hung up the phone before Sam could change his mind. Small arms wrapped themselves around Richie's neck from the back seat, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Uncle Richie. Uncle Dean said you were the responsible one and if you went along, then Dad would cave."

"Did he?" Richie laughed as he untangled himself from the stranglehold. "I guess compared to your Uncle Dean I am."

"Thanks man," Dean said sincerely. Looking up into the rearview mirror, Dean caught JD's eye and smiled. At that moment, Richie realized he'd been played too. JD and Dean made a formidable team and he was just along for the ride.

"Katie's gonna kill him, you know," Richie said.

"Better him than us," Dean snickered.


	2. What Uncle Dean Doesn’t Know…

Title: What Uncle Dean Doesn't Know… - Immortal

_Title:_ What Uncle Dean Doesn't Know… - Immortal!Uncle Dean  
_Characters_: OMC: JD Winchester, Sam (Mule)Winchester Jr.; mentions of Dean, Richie, Sam and Katie

_Summary_: JD has a bad idea and enlists his brother's help to pull it off.

A/N: JD is sixteen and Sam Jr. is thirteen. They are the children of Sam and Katie in the Immortal!Dean Universe.

* * *

**What Uncle Dean Doesn't Know…**

JD sat on the front steps of his house and studied the gleaming black car parked at the curb. Uncle Dean was inside talking with Dad now, but had promised to let him help change the oil later. Over the past few months, his uncle had been teaching him everything there was to know about taking care of the old classic.

He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet. Flipping it open, he studied the rectangular piece of plastic that declared him to be a legal driver for the past forty-eight hours. JD shifted his gaze between the license and the car. He'd yet to ask Uncle Dean if he could drive the Impala, but he was pretty sure the answer would be no. He knew his Dad almost never got to drive it. He'd seen Uncle Richie drive it once, and that was only because Uncle Dean had been dead. JD had known his uncles were Immortal, but watching a resurrection for the first time had just been freaky.

He sat there, contemplating the best argument to present that would get him behind the wheel of the car. Suddenly it came to him; JD knew what he had to do.

Replacing his wallet, he stood and headed into his dad's study. He could hear the voices of the adults drifting in from the family room as he slipped through the office door.

This was going to work. He'd get Dad's spare key and then he'd take the Impala for a spin. Mom and Dad were busy entertaining Uncle Dean, so he could have the car back before they even knew it was gone.

He was definitely going to drive past Jennifer's house. He'd been laying the ground work with petite brunette for the past week, and he was sure that if he pulled up in front of her house in that car, she'd totally go out with him.

"What are you doing?"

JD jumped at the sound of his brother Sammy's voice. He quickly tucked the key into his front pocket before turning to face him. "Nothing."

"Right, nothing." Sam Jr. recognized JD's guilty look when he saw it. His brother was planning something.

"Come on, Junior. Let it go. What you don't know won't hurt you," JD said. "But if you could make sure Uncle Dean doesn't leave for - oh, say an hour. I would owe you big time."

"Don't call me Junior," he snapped. JD was going to get in trouble and he was now officially an accomplice. "If you want my help, I should at least know why I'm running interference." Sammy sighed and knew he was already committed to his role in what ever JD had in mind.

"Thanks bro, you're the best." He smiled as he pulled out the key out his pocket. "I'm going to give Jennifer the ride of her life."

Sam's face paled as he recognized the key. "Dude, you can't be serious?"

JD nodded. "I'm just going by Uncle Dean's basic philosophy."

"It's better to beg forgiveness than ask permission," Sam offered.

"No," JD said with a laugh. "She's hot and so worth it."


	3. Dude, Where's My Car?

_Title:_ Dude, Where's My Car? - The Immortal!Uncle Dean Stories

_Rated_:G

_Fandom_: Immortal!Dean 'verse  
_Characters_ Dean Winchester , Sam Winchester and; OCs: Jonathan Dean (JD) Winchester, Samuel (Mule) Winchester Jr., Katie Collins-Winchester  
_Disclaimer_: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Winchester spawn and their mother are mine

_Summary_: Dean finds out that JD has 'borrowed' the Impala. Sequel to What Uncle Dean Doesn't Know…

A/N: JD is sixteen and Mule is thirteen.

A/N2: After much deliberation, Sam Jr. gets a nickname. Sa(muel) becomes – Mule.

* * *

** Dude, where's My Car?**

JD was smiling as he steered the Impala toward home. It had been just over an hour since he'd "borrowed" the car and if all went well, he would have it parked back against the curb with Uncle Dean none the wiser.

Jennifer hadn't hesitated to jump into the car when he'd shown-up on her doorstep. There was something about the roar of that engine that just thrilled her. By the end of the trip, she'd accepted a date for Friday. And when he'd pulled up to her house to drop her off, she'd kissed him. Not some chaste little sisterly thing, but easily the best kiss JD had had so far in his young life. He smiled at the memory of the way she'd felt as she'd pressed herself into him.

"Thanks, baby," he said to the Impala as he stroked the dash the way he'd seen his Uncle do many times. "You really are magic."

He was jolted out of his reverie by the chime on his cell phone. Pulling the car over, he fished the annoying device out of his pocket and blanched.

It was from his brother: _911 UD_.

"Shit," JD muttered. Uncle Dean knew. So much for a stealthy return. He figured since he hadn't received the "get your butt home now call" yet, that Mom and Dad wanted to catch him off guard for maximum effect.

Well, Mule may not have covered well, but at least his brother was giving him a head's up before he walked into the lion's den.

* * *

Dean headed toward the front door and found his way blocked by Sam Jr. "Where you going, Uncle Dean?" his nephew asked and hoped he sounded nonchalant.

"Outside."

"Why?"

Dean's eyes narrowed as he studied the teenager. "Ok, what's up? You've been acting real fidgety this morning."

"No reason. I just thought – you know – that uh," Sam grappled for words as he tried to keep himself between his Uncle and the door. Ultimately failing miserably at both. Damn JD for making him do this. He never was very good at lying to Uncle Dean.

"Right. Thanks for clearing that up," Dean smirked as he brushed past the teenager and flung open the door. He took two steps onto the porch and went stock still. "Mule?"

"Yeah, Uncle Dean?"

"Where's my car?"

"Uh –About that – " Sam Jr. sputtered.

Dean whirled on his nephew, "Where's my goddam car?" He growled barely keeping his panic at bay.

Sam Jr. found himself unable to respond. No way was he telling and taking the brunt of that anger.

Frustrated, Dean bellowed into the house, "Sam! Get your ass out here!"

Moments later, Sam and Katie emerged to find Dean pacing back and forth on the front lawn. "What's going on?"

Dean didn't respond but pointed to the empty curb.

"Oh," Sam replied.

"Oh – that's it? _Oh?_ Someone stole my goddamn car, Sam. And when I find 'em I'm going kill the bastard."

"Dean! Language!" Katie admonished and ushered the three smaller children who'd followed her out back into the house, shut the door and joined her husband in the front yard. "Now calm down."

"Calm down! _Calm Down!_" Dean was starting to hyperventilate. "My car – it's gone and – "

Katie took her brother-in-law by the arm and sat him down on the front step. "I'll call the police. I'm sure the Chevy won't be that hard to find."

"No! You can't!" Sam Jr. cried.

The three adults turned toward him. "Sammy, what's going on?" his dad asked.

The boy shook his head. "I can't. I promised."

Katie and Sam sighed as they looked at each other. "JD," they said in unison.

Dean went even paler, if that was possible. "Mule, are you saying that your brother, the guy who's had his license for all of two days, took my baby?"

Sam Jr. just looked at his feet and refused to answer.

Katie stepped over to her son and raised his chin with her finger. "Honey, your loyalty to your brother is very admirable, but I want the whole story."

"Mom, please. Don't make me."

Katie straightened and placed her hands on her hips. "Now, Samuel Winchester," she commanded sternly, "or I promise you won't see the outside of this house the rest of the summer."

Nodding, he caved. "JD wanted to impress this girl Jennifer. He figured Uncle Dean would understand," Sammy explained and then looked to his uncle. "She's really hot and into guys with cars. So-" he shrugged, hoping he'd said enough.

Katie had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She turned away to compose herself and found that her husband felt the same way.

Dean was on his feet and glaring at the adults. "You think this is funny?"

"Dude, come on," his brother laughed. "It's hilarious. JD took the car to impress a hot girl."

Dean paused as he considered this. Shaking his head, he snapped. "That's not the point. Your son takes my car without asking and you think it's a joke."

"Karma at work," Katie added.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dean, you have spent his entire life teaching JD how to be just like you. And it pains me to admit this, but we've let you," Sam said. "You can't be upset when he does exactly what you would have done in the same situation."

"Does that mean you're not going to punish him?" Dean asked, incredulous.

Sam glanced at Katie, who nodded her approval. "Since you think of my kids as your kids, I think you should handle this. For once you don't get to be the cool uncle. _You_ get to clean up the mess and be the mean parent," Sam explained.

"You created this situation, you fix it," Katie added. "We'll abide by your decision. It is your car after all."

Sam ushered his wife and son into the house. "Let us know what you decide."

"No wait," Dean begged. "Dude, it's JD. He's your son."

Sam just smiled and pointed to the street; Dean turned and saw the Impala round the corner. When he turned back the door was closed. He was on his own.  


* * *

  
As he pulled the Impala to the curb, JD saw Dean waiting for him on the porch. There was something in his uncle's eyes that he'd never seen directed at him before: anger, mingled with disappointment. He took a deep breath to gird himself for the confrontation to come and exited the car.

"I can explain," JD said as his uncle approached.

Dean held up his hand for silence and then proceeded to walk around the car. He ran a hand along the hood as if asking the car 'are you ok?'. When he'd finished his inspection, he planted himself in front of JD and glared down at his nephew.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm really sorry, Uncle Dean. I just – well it was - . She's really hot and she agreed to go out with me." He finished, hoping that Dean would understand.

"Not good enough, JD," he said coldly.

"But you always say that the Impala is a chick magnet and I just thought that maybe you'd be proud of me for getting the girl," he said refusing to meet his uncle's eyes. Now that he had to explain what he'd done; the stupidity of it was crashing down on him.

"And taking my baby without permission for this little joy ride. That seem okay with you?" Dean pushed. "I can't tell you how disappointed I am that you would do this to me. The Impala is not just something to be used and abused on a whim."

JD was crushed. He could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes. Why did Uncle Dean's disapproval hurt so much? "It was really stupid. I wasn't thinking."

"Damn straight you weren't thinking," Dean snapped. "I can't have someone that reckless on a hunt. How can I trust you to have my back, JD, if you don't respect me and my things?"

"I do respect you, Uncle Dean. I didn't mean for you -" JD snuffled back the emotions as he looked up at his uncle. "Please don't hate me."

Dean stared at his nephew. "I don't hate you, JD. I could never hate you. Damn it kid, don't be a jerk about it." This was harder and way more uncomfortable than he thought it was going to be. The conversation was turning into a damn after school special and he was in unchartered territory.

JD threw him a half smile. "I love you, too Uncle Dean."

"Good, now that we understand each other. You will never borrow the car again. Are we clear?"

"I won't. Never again," JD agreed quickly, feeling like maybe he'd dodged a bullet. Uncle Dean really wouldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"And," Dean paused because this was the tough part on him too. "You will not be going on any hunts for the next two months."

"But this weekend was going to be special. You said I could actually leave the hotel room now that I was sixteen. You said - "

Dean put up a hand as he shook his head. "Sorry kiddo. No can do. Come on, JD, you had to expect there would be consequences."

The teenager nodded his understanding. "But when two months are up, can I come then?" He asked hopefully.

"Back in the rotation," Dean smiled as he clapped a hand around JD's shoulder and led him into the house. "Now, tell me about this girl."


	4. Greeneyed Monster

_Title:_ Green-Eyed Monster - The Immortal!Uncle Dean Stories

_Characters_ OCs: Jonathan Dean (JD) Winchester, Samuel (Mule) Winchester Jr., Katie Collins-Winchester. Mentions of Dean Winchester and Richie Ryan  
_Disclaimer_: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Winchester spawn and their mother are mine

_Summary_: JD is jealous that Mule gets to go hunting. Sequel to Dude, Where's My Car?

A/N: JD is sixteen and Mule is thirteen. They are the children of Sam and Katie in the Immortal!Dean Universe

* * *

**Green-Eyed Monster **

JD leaned against the door frame of his brother's room. "I can't believe they're taking you instead of me," he groused.

Mule chuckled. "Might have something to do with that little joy ride you took yesterday."

"Hey, it was worth it," he insisted, but the truth was it wasn't. This wasn't some little haunting that he was missing. This was a week-long road trip with Richie and Dean, with no particular place in mind. That meant anything could happen: vampires, werewolves, demi-gods. Whatever caught their attention. This was supposed to be his big hunt and he'd blown it. And to make it worse, the dweeb was getting to go. He bet Mule wouldn't have to stay in the hotel room.

"Just keep telling yourself that," his brother said as he continued to pack his duffle. "I heard Dad made you cancel your big date too."

"Shut it," JD fumed. "And why are you packing already? You're not leaving for two days?"

"Just want to be prepared," Sam Jr. replied.

JD walked over and started picking through the clothing stacked in neat little piles on the bed. "You're folding your clothes. Such a geek."

Sam pulled a t-shirt away from his brother. "Don't you have someplace else to be?"

"Nope," he said and noted the frustration on his little brother's face with satisfaction. "Why do you want to go anyway? On my first hunt, I spent two days in the hotel cleaning Uncle Dean's guns and fetching burgers. Not exactly an earth shattering load of fun."

Sam smirked at him. "Gee, that's not the way I recall it. You came home crowing about what a great time you had. Not going to talk me out of it and your jealousy is showing."

"Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you," JD said as he plopped down on the bed. He landed on something hard and reached beneath him to dig it out. "What the hell?" He stared at the pink shampoo bottle and then held it out to his brother. "Please tell me this isn't yours?"

"Give me that." Sam made a lunge for the bottle and JD rolled away, still holding the offensive toiletry article.

"I always suspected you were a girl, and now I have proof." JD still had about five inches of height on his brother, so it wasn't hard to keep the bottle out of reach.

"JD! Give it." Sam screeched as he tried to climb his brother who was now standing on the bed.

"You look like a girl, too. What with that mop of hair. No wonder you need girly shampoo."

Sam stood glaring at his brother and pushed. Hard. JD stumbled off the bed and landed on the floor with a resounding thud. "Just because I don't want to look like some marine reject does not make my hair girly." He reached down and plucked the bottle from JD's hand as his brother struggled to right himself from the fall.

"Why you little – " JD launched himself at his brother and missed, landing face down across the bed. He was just getting to his knees to go after Mule again when their mom's voice called from downstairs.

"Sammy, your uncles are here. They want to take you to the firing range before the trip."

"Be right down, Mom," Sammy called, placing the bottle into his duffle. He stuck his tongue out at his brother before bolting out of the room and down the steps.

JD collapsed on the bed and pounded his fists into the mattress.

Climbing his feet, he stepped to the window to watch as Richie and Dean escorted Mule to the Impala. Damn. He was jealous and it was his own fault.

As he was leaving the room, he caught sight of the pink shampoo bottle mocking him from the duffle. He grabbed it and was about to pitch it across the room in frustration when inspiration hit.

It was perfect and he knew neither of his uncles would ever use this stuff in a pink bottle. Let's see how much Mule loved his stupid hair when it started falling out.


	5. Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

_Title:_ Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow - The Immortal!Uncle Dean Stories  
_Fandom_: Immortal!Dean 'verse – SPN/HL  
_Characters_ Dean Winchester, Richie Ryan and Mule Winchester, Mentions of JD Winchester  
_Disclaimer_: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Winchester spawn and their mother are mine

_Summary_: Mule is initiated into the Winchester prank war tradition in spectacular fashion.

A/N: JD is sixteen and Mule is thirteen.

* * *

**Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow**

"You really think it was fair to make Mule wash your car?" Richie asked. He was sitting at the small, motel room table working at the laptop. He hoped they could find a hunt nearby before they were due to deliver Mule back to Seacouver. Richie wanted to give his nephew something more exciting to do than clean up after Dean.

"There's a reason we call him Mule, and besides, the kid's got to learn to take care of all his tools, including the Impala," Dean replied as he dug into a bag of Doritos and relaxed on the bed watching an old rerun of MacGyver. "Find anything yet?" he asked around a mouthful of chips.

"I think so. Let me finished my search and I'll know for sure," Richie replied. He really missed Sam on hunts because he got stuck doing most of the research. But since the birth of Winchester rug rat number five, Sam had retired from the road.

They lapsed into silence when an unnatural shriek split the air. Like a shot, both Dean and Richie were on their feet weapons in hand. They cautiously approached the bathroom door.

"Mule, was that you screaming like a little girl?" Dean asked trying to sound light hearted.

There was no answer. "Mule? Answer me boy," Dean demanded and made ready to kick down the door.

The door flung open and the skinny thirteen year old stormed out, dripping wet, a towel gripped tightly around his waist. "I'm going to kill him!"

Dean looked at Richie and the two Immortals lost it completely. The furious glare coming off Mule only served to intensify their laughter.

"It's not funny?" the boy insisted, stomping his bare foot dramatically which did nothing to stem the tide of amusement aimed at him.

Dean was doubled over gasping for breath and had fallen onto the bed. Richie was using the wall to hold himself upright.

"Mule, you look like you had a fight with hedge clippers and lost," Richie huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "What were you trying to do?"

Mule was missing small patches of hair all over his head which left his scalp partially exposed. His head looked a bit like a shaggy chess board.

The boy continued to glare at his uncles and thrust the pink bottle at Richie. Richie took it, unscrewed the cap, and took a whiff. The minute the astringent smell hit his nostrils, he lost his composure again.

Dean was wiping the tears from his eyes and noticed the face Richie made as he examined the bottle. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"Dean, didn't you ever warn Mule what NAIR smelled like?" he asked.

"I don't believe it. He wouldn't…" Dean waved his hand at Richie who passed him the bottle. He laughed when recognized the smell. "Gotta give JD points for pulling out the classic."

Richie chuckled as he remembered the last time Dean had successfully pulled that one on Sam and wondered if that was the real reason he'd stopped hunting with them.

"Never fails to crack me up," Richie agreed and tried not to snicker as he addressed Mule. "You should have seen your Dad the last time he fell for it. Though I think Katie was angrier to see his shaggy hair go than than Sam was."

"You think this is funny?" Mule asked incredulous. "You're giving JD props for messing with my hair!"

"Hell yeah! Prank wars are a time honored family tradition," Dean crowed.

"Uncle Richie, it's not fair." The plea for sympathy turned his voice to a whine.

"Don't look at me, kid. I'm still smarting from the time Dean rigged the wheels to come off my motorcycle. Just be glad you're not Immortal; it ups the ante."

"Uncle Dean killed you for fun?"

"I didn't think it was fun. Though I did get him back but good."

Dean's eyes grew dark. "You're lucky I didn't take you head over that one."

"What did you do?" Mule asked his own distress forgotten.

"Skunk in the Impala." Richie smiled, bouncing on his heels with pride at the memory.

"It took me a week to get her clean," Dean growled.

"Too bad. You mess with my wheels; I mess with yours," Richie said with no trace of remorse.

Mule started laughing. "You guys are supposed to be the adults here."

The two Immortals looked at their nephew and then at each other. "He's right, you know," Richie admitted. "These prank wars are pretty silly."

Dean grinned. "Doesn't mean we're gonna stop. Besides, now we have to help Mule get back at JD."

Richie looked thoughtfully at his nephew. "I'm in."


	6. Best Served Cold

_Title:_ Best Served Cold - The Immortal!Uncle Dean Stories  
_Characters_: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Richie Ryan; OMC: JD Winchester, Sam (Mule) Winchester Jr.  
_Disclaimer_: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Winchester spawn and their mother are mine

_Summary_: Mule returns from his first hunt with a new look. Sequel to Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

* * *

** Best Served Cold **

_"Revenge is a dish best served cold." - Khan Noonien Singh, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan_

Dean pulled the Impala up to the curb in front of Sam's house. Shutting off the engine, he turned around to address his nephew in the back seat.

"You ready, Mule?" he asked.

"I don't know, Uncle Dean. I get that JD's gonna be jealous about the hunt and everything, but I don't understand why I can't put itching powder in his shorts or dye in the shower tonight."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I explained this already. The anticipation of the revenge will kill him. He'll be looking over his shoulder for days."

Mule ran a hand over his shorn hair, which now resembled a slightly shorter version of his uncle's. After two weeks on the road with Richie and Dean, it had grown in just enough that the effects of the Nair shampoo were fading.

"I'm just not sure I can pull it off," Mule said. "You know - pretending it never happened."

Richie laughed at the pained expression on Dean's face. "Not everyone is cut out for the psychological demands of a Winchester prank war. Maybe Mule should handle this in his own way."

"I'm surrounded by amateurs." Dean shook his head.

"I think I've just been insulted," Richie said. "You sure you want to go there. I seem to recall being the victor in our last _kill or be killed_ outing."

Dean laughed. "Not the way I remember it, biker boy."

"It seems that dying so many times has obviously affected your short term memory," Richie said, returning Dean's good natured ribbing.

"Hey!" Mule interrupted. "Remember me? You want to plan your next death wars on your own time?"

Laughing, the two Immortals turned their attention back to their protégée. "You can do this, Mule," Richie said. "Look at it this way, playing a role is a useful skill for a hunter."

"Rich is right," Dean confirmed. "JD is expecting rage and revenge from you. If you don't even acknowledge that his prank was the reason you cut your hair, he's gonna go crazy. He can't even ask about it, because then he'd have to admit he put the Nair in your shampoo."

"Which will make your mom furious because, for some reason, she doesn't like that particular prank," Richie smirked.

Mule smiled. "Uncle Dean was totally in the doghouse until Dad's hair grew back."

"Not true. Your mom adores me no matter what."

Richie just snorted.

"What? She does," Dean insisted.

Mule and Richie exchanged a look which indicated that they both knew Dean was delusional. "Whatever, Dude? It's show time," Richie said.

* * *

When he'd heard the car pull up, Sam headed outside with JD close behind. He knew something was up because JD had been smiling to himself all day when he'd heard that his uncles were coming back this afternoon.

When Sam Jr. emerged from the back seat of the Impala, he heard JD snickering. Sam Sr. wasn't too happy with what he saw. Not only had his son shaved his head, he was also wearing a leather jacket, boots, and shirts identical to Dean's.

"Sammy, what happened to your hair? And your clothes?" he demanded as the trio approached the front porch.

"Mule decided he needed a new look," Dean smirked.

Sam glared at his brother. He hated that nickname for Sam Jr., but it seemed everyone else in the family had embraced it. "So, you turned another of my sons into a mini-Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "Your kids have taste. What can I say?"

"Richie, you let him cut Sammy's hair."

Richie held his hands up in surrender. "Why am I supposed to be Dean's keeper? I don't recall promising that when I signed on for this gig. Besides, it's Mule's hair; he can cut it if he wants."

Sam sighed. Something else was going on, because Dean kept glancing at JD, who stared at Mule with a look of profound disappointment on his face. "Well, did you at least have fun?"

"It was awesome!" Mule said. "Uncle Dean even let me help salt and burn a corpse."

"What?!" JD snapped. "How come he got to leave the hotel room? That's not fair." Turning to his dad, he continued his rant. "I thought there was no leaving the hotel room. Those were the rules. That's what you said, Dad, because when I was Mule's age, I never - "

"Quiet, JD." Sam waved his son into silence. "Dean, you didn't really? You knew the rules."

"Oh were those the rules for Mule, too?" Dean asked as he winked at his nephew. "I just thought because Mule was - you know - more mature than JD, it would be ok."

"This is so not fair," JD groused as he slumped against the porch railing.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Mule taunted.

JD glared at his brother and then stormed into the house. "This sucks!" he shouted as the door slammed shut behind him.

Sam watched as the three exchanged knowing smiles.

"You were perfect, Mule," Richie said.

"I told you, didn't I?" Dean said as he poked his nephew on the shoulder

"I will never doubt your wisdom again," Mule said with a small head bow toward his mentors.

"Guys, would you please explain why you thought it was okay to let my son participate in a hunt like that?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Dean quipped. "We didn't take Mule to the graveyard."

"But you said –" Then understanding dawned. "What really happened to my son's hair?"

"Uhm, where's Katie?" Dean asked nervously.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "She took the younger boys to the playground. Why?"

"Nair."

Sam laughed. "JD?"

Dean nodded.

"You taught him well."

"Hey, that's what they said," Mule grumbled as he pointed toward his uncles. "Doesn't anybody care that I lost my hair?"

Sam put his arm around his son and gave him a squeeze. "You're right. I will punish JD. And we'll put an end to these prank wars for good," he said as he exchanged a knowing look with his brother.

"Wait no. I mean… I can handle it," Mule assured him. "You don't need to get involved."

"I don't know." Sam pretended to think about it. "I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"It's really okay," Mule insisted.

Sam studied his son. "Well, I'll stay out of it but I need to know. The Dean makeover?"

"Just temporary, Dad," Mule smiled sheepishly at Dean. "No offense, Uncle Dean, but who wears leather in July?"

"Works for me," Dean quipped.


	7. Monster Chow

_Title:_ Monster CHow - The Immortal!Uncle Dean Stories  
_Characters_: Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod; OMC: JD Winchester  
_Disclaimer_: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Winchester spawn and their mother are mine

**Summary**: JD participates in his first real hunt with Duncan and Dean.**

* * *

**

**Monster Chow**

Dean and Duncan had tracked the moss creature that had been killing the campers to its nest in the swamp. Careful to keep JD behind them, they had worked their way through the bog.

The air was heavy with humidity; JD's shirt was already damp with perspiration and the muck of the marsh had probably ruined his boots, but that couldn't dampen the excitement of his first real hunt. He hefted his shotgun as he stood waiting for his uncles to decide their next move.

"You're the bait," Duncan whispered as he gestured to the mud hovel just a few yards beyond their concealed location. "So, go be bait-y and I'll back you up."

"This is why I like hunting with Richie. I have seniority," Dean grumbled as he approached the swap creature's lair, gun in one hand and sword in the other.

Mac turned to JD. "Remember, if it comes after you, just shoot. That will slow it down. Don't worry about hitting me or Dean, we'll recover. The important thing is your safety."

JD nodded. He figured that he wasn't going to have much to do. Just being out of the hotel room was a victory.

"You must like the ones that need beheading," JD said as he watched Duncan twirl his sword waiting for Dean to lure the creature out of its nest.

Mac smiled. "Always my favorite hunts. There aren't many things that can survive losing the head. But in this case, it also happens to be the best method of disposal."

They turned their attention to the mud hut as Dean began taunting the creature, sword poised over the entrance, but there was no response from the mound. Dean looked at them and shrugged. It seemed that the moss man wasn't home.

"Stay here," he told JD and went to join Dean.

"I thought this thing slept during the day?" Mac said as he reached Dean's side.

"Guess we were wrong."

"I'll stand guard. You check out it out," Duncan said.

Dean glared at Mac, who smiled and encouraged the younger Immortal to crawl into the muddy abode.

"Fine! But next time we bring Richie."

Dean tucked his gun into the back of his pants and pulled a flashlight from his pocket. He knelt down in the muck and groaned as the wet ground soaked into his jeans. Dean could hear Mac snickering behind him. _Damn Highlander was enjoying this way too much._

Edging into the small space, he flicked the flashlight around. It was empty. Well, not exactly empty - the bones of the creature's latest victims were strewn about, but the monster was definitely not in residence.

As he was backing out, he heard a roar and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Dean emerged to find Duncan knocked out and the creature, which looked like a cross between a pile of moss and a thorn bush, tearing at his insides. He knew the Immortal would recover, though it would take awhile.

Dean charged, sword raised ready to behead the thing. The marsh creature turned and deftly avoided Dean's attack. The thing was fast, almost Wendigo fast. Duncan would be displeased at the opening he'd left at the end of his swing, which allowed the creature to grab him around the throat with one mossy covered mitt.

He felt the beginnings of unconsciousness as the grip on his throat tightened. Dean's last thought before the darkness over came him was wondering if an Immortal could survive being eaten by a moss man.

JD had watched as Uncle Dean had grudgingly entered the mud nest. The next thing he knew, Uncle Duncan had gone flying and the creature had Uncle Dean in a death grip. It had all gone by so fast that he barely had time to register what had happened.

He stood, overcome by panic, because unlike his uncles, if that creature gutted him, he would stay dead. He knew that if the creature by chance ripped off their heads, then it would be over for the Immortals as well. Since the seven-foot-tall walking pile of muck and moss certainly seemed capable of it, JD realized he had to act.

He wanted to hunt; wanted to be a part of the family business. He had to overcome his fear and rescue his uncles. Mentally, JD prepared himself for what he planned to do. Taking a deep breath and hefting his shotgun into the ready position, he emerged from his hiding place - firing at the creature's head.

The thing recoiled from the impact and dropped Dean. JD emptied the shot gun and then pulled his .45 from the waistband of his jeans, keeping up the barrage. It wouldn't kill the creature, but it was knocking him back and maybe Uncle Dean would recover before he ran out of bullets.

The creature howled in frustration and stared at him. The hesitancy on the part of the moss man gave JD the moment he needed to reload and continue firing. By that time, he had reached Duncan's body. Trying not to look at the damage the creature had done, he searched for his uncle's sword.

As he reached down to grab the weapon, the creature took advantage of his inattention to make its move. It roared as it grabbed JD by the neck and lifted him off his feet.

JD struggled, pawing at what passed for the creatures hands, but he was unable to get a grip on the slimy appendages. JD was scared in a way he'd never been before. He's life was slipping away and he didn't know how to stop it. He looked into the creature's eyes and saw nothing but raw hunger staring back. Then suddenly the head was gone and JD found himself falling to the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean yelled as he loomed over him.

JD was shaking as he sat up. He hugged his knees to his chest with one hand while the other rubbed his neck, trying to remove the feeling of the creature's hand around his throat.

"JD?" Dean's tone changed from one of anger to concern as he knelt in front of the teenager. He moved JD's hand away as he examined the bruising around his neck and checked for other injuries. Gripping his nephew by the shoulders, he forced JD to meet his gaze. "You ok in there?"

The teenager stared at Dean, his uncle's question and concern slowly registering. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Dean smiled. "Good." And then his expression turned dark. "What the hell were you thinking?" he repeated the angry question from earlier.

JD shrugged as a sheepish smile crossed his face. "That I wanted to save you before the moss man ate you. I figured I just had to distract him long enough for you or Uncle Duncan to come to."

Dean couldn't deny the logic of that. "Guess I'm happy not to be monster chow," he admitted as he maneuvered himself into a seated position next to JD and slung a lazy arm around his shoulders. "But you shouldn't have risked yourself that way." Dean gave his nephew a squeeze and released him before the moment turned too sappy.

"What was I supposed to do?" JD pushed. "I'm either a hunter or I'm not. I either learn or…"

"Hey, don't say that," Dean silenced him. He studied his nephew's face. "You still want to do this, after what just happened?"

JD didn't even hesitate. "It's all I've ever wanted to do. I just need to get better at it."

Dean was impressed and was struck again by just how much the kid reminded him of his teenage self. If JD was going to hunt, he needed to participate more. That also meant learning from his mistakes before he made a deadly one. "We've got some time to kill," he said indicating Duncan's still dead body. "Why don't you tell me what you did while I was unconscious, and I'll tell you where you went wrong."

JD smiled and launched into the story.


	8. Methos and The Fearsome Five

_Title:_ **Methos and The Fearsome Five-** The Immortal!Uncle Dean Stories  
_Characters_: Methos; OC's – Katie Collins-Winchester , JD, Sam Jr., Jimmy, Josh and Robbie Winchester.  
_Disclaimer_: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Winchester spawn and their mother are mine

**Summary**: Katie is desperate for a babysitter and Methos is the only one in town.**

* * *

**

** Methos and The Fearsome Five**

"Mom, I'm too old to have a babysitter," JD whined.

"You may be twelve, but watching all your brothers is something you're not ready to do yet," Katie said.

"But Mom-"

"That's final JD," she said using her height to stare him into submission. JD hadn't had a real growth spurt yet but she expected, that even at 5'10", she'd be staring up at him soon enough.

JD crossed his arms and stormed off to flop on the couch.

Katie breathed a sigh of relief as the door bell rang.

"Methos!" she said cheerily as she opened the door.

"I got here as fast as I could. What's the emergency?" he said as he stepped into the foyer.

Katie felt a little guilty that she hadn't been totally honest about why she needed the Immortal's assistance. "Come on in. I have a favor to ask."

As he followed her into the family room, Methos sniffed in disdain at the lived-in look of the house and took in the chaos that came with a house full of small children. JD was on the sofa watching Sam Jr. play video games. The twins were in deep discussion in the corner, and the smallest Winchester was nowhere to be seen.

"Kids look fine, Katie. So why am I here?"

"You know that Duncan, Richie and Dean are on a hunt." When Methos nodded she continued, "And Sam, Ellen and Joe have gone to the Watchers' meeting out of town. That leaves you to baby sit."

"Whoa, what?"

"I need you to watch the kids for a couple of hours," Katie pleaded, trying to add a tone of desperation to her voice. "I'm really in a bind or I wouldn't ask."

Methos looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "You want me to watch your kids?"

She nodded.

"Me and you kids?" He'd rephrased the inquiry, hoping for a different result.

Katie nodded again and put on the puppy dog eyes she'd learned from Sam. "Please Methos."

Methos found himself melting under her needy gaze but tried to retain some degree of detachment. "While I adore your offspring Katie, you know I don't do kids."

Katie couldn't stop herself from chuckling at his turn of phase. "That's a relief because I just want you to watch them."

He glared at her. "I know I promised Sam I'd look in on you while everyone was away but-"

"I knew you'd understand," she said, interrupting him. Katie figured she'd allowed him to protest long enough, and she didn't have time for him to get with the program.

Katie began sharing information about the routine for the kids as she moved to gather her belongings, all the while ignoring Methos' protests as he followed her around. "They've all had dinner and baths. Robbie's already asleep. Give Sammy and the twins another hour, then teeth brushing and bed. JD can stay up until I get back since it's not a school night."

She'd made her way to the door and turned to face him. "Got that?"

"But Katie-" he said weakly, knowing he was doomed.

"You used to be Death," she said appealing to his vanity. "Don't tell me you're afraid to watch five small boys. I promise they don't have any swords."

"Oh you're hilarious."

"Accidents happen," she quipped and sent him a blinding smile.

Methos' Immortal lifetime of experience was no match for a woman who was able to maintain control over the Winchester clan and that included Dean. "Fine you win."

"Thank you," she said as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

Katie called to the boys who came rushing over to say goodbye. "Be good for you Uncle Methos." She kissed each one and sent them back to the family room except for JD who stood staring angrily at his mother.

Katie just smiled at her eldest and headed out the door.

"I don't need a babysitter, Uncle Methos," JD said defiantly.

"Well I don't want to be one, so we're even." Methos sent his best glare to JD who, to the Immortal's surprise, merely shrugged it off.

"You don't look so scary," JD eyed him carefully. "Were you really Death?"

Methos blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I heard Uncle Dean and Uncle Richie talking. They said you used to be Death, but I don't believe it."

"Newbies should learn to keep their mouths shut around the rug rats," Methos groused as he pushed JD back toward the family room. He disliked the idea that so many people knew about Immortals. Especially the eldest of the Winchester spawn.

The sound of arguing spilled from the room as they entered. The twins were rolling around on the floor yelling at each other, while Sammy calmly played his video game and ignored the chaos. Methos intercepted the whirlwind and pulled the two apart, holding one in each hand. "What's going on, Josh?"

"I'm Jimmy, he's Josh," the twin on his right replied.

"Of course you are," Methos quipped. "It doesn't matter; time for bed."

"But Mom said-," Jimmy began.

"Your mother left me in charge, and I say it's time for bed." Methos pointed the six-year-olds up the stairs. As he followed, the fight began again.

"It's mine!" Thing One in the blue PJs – Methos really had no idea which was which -yelled.

Thing Two, in the green PJs, held something in his hand out of reach of Thing One. "Finders keepers," he taunted and stuck out his tongue.

"Enough!" Methos snapped at the boys who looked properly cowed.

As the word left his lips, the sound of crying came from the door on his right. _Damn,_ he'd woken the baby. "Stay here," he said to the twins pushing each against opposite walls.

He walked into the nursery to see two-year-old, Robbie standing in his crib crying. "It's okay," he said cautiously as he moved to pick him up. The toddler back away and began screaming for his mother.

_Just great_. In the hallway, he could hear the twins going at it again and then from downstairs the sound of the video game suddenly tripled its volume.

Taking a calming breath, Methos left the baby and went to separate the twins again. "Bed," he shouted and pointed down the hall.

"But-" Thing Two made to protest and Methos glared him into silence.

"Uncle Methos-" And as the glare turned to Thing One, the little boy crumbled. "I want my mommy?" He wailed, and now instead of one crying baby, there were three, because Methos had found out the hard way that when one twin cried, they both did.

He was out of his league and needed back up. Bounding down the steps, he entered the family room. "Turn that down," he barked at Sammy.

"Sorry Uncle Methos," Sam Jr replied, immediately lowering the volume. Nice to know at least one of the kids would listen to him without a fight, but the glare Sammy sent JD was not lost on Methos.

"Something wrong?" JD asked innocently.

"I need your help to get the twins to bed because they woke Robbie and now they're all upset," he said indicating the chorus of crying voices that could be heard from above.

"Not my problem," the preteen quipped. "You're the baby sitter."

Methos grabbed JD by the arm and yanked him to his feet. "Now, JD."

JD pulled his arm free. "Fine, I knew you couldn't handle it."

_Kid had a mouth on him like Dean_, he thought. Only one way to deal with that attitude, Methos called his bluff. "Okay big man, you're so sure you can handle it, I just take off."

The Immortal headed for the door. Methos could feel JD watching him. Silently he counted; he figured he wouldn't make it to five. He got to three.

"Mom's gonna be pissed if you leave," JD said with just a hint of fear in his voice.

The Immortal turned. "I think I can handle your mom, but can you?" He tossed out the challenge.

JD flinched and Methos could see the wheels turning as the boy weighed the pros and cons of letting his uncle walk. "On second thought," he hesitated. "I'll get Robbie, you handle the twins."

Methos nodded and followed JD up the steps. Glancing at his watch, Methos was stunned to realize that only fifteen minutes had passed. He may have won the battle, but it was going to be a long war.


	9. The College Talk

**Title:** The College Talk - Immortal!Uncle Dean Universe

_**Fandom:**_ Supernatural & Highlander:  
_**Characters: **_Sam Winchester; OC's – Katie Collins-Winchester, Jonathan Dean (JD) Winchester

_**Summary: **_ Sam wants JD to go to college but JD has other plans

* * *

**The College Talk**

JD walked into the kitchen to find his parents waiting for him; they didn't look happy.

"Sit down JD, we need to talk," Sam said.

It was then that JD noticed the wrinkled letter on the kitchen table. It was his acceptance letter from The University of Washington. JD snatched the paper off the table. "You've been going through my trash?" he asked, incredulous.

"You told us you didn't get in," Sam said his voice even with no trace of accusation. "Why did you lie?"

"You had no right!" he shouted as he crumbled the letter, stormed over and tossed it in the garbage.

"Sit down," Sam commanded.

JD started to protest but thought better of it, especially when he saw the anger in his dad's eyes. Silently, he sat, eyes downcast and unwilling look at either one.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Katie asked gently.

"Because I knew you'd try and make me go," JD said quietly.

"Damn straight we'd make you go," Sam barked. "That is your future and you just tossed it in the trash."

"No Dad, it's not my future," JD said, this time meeting Sam's gaze with an equally steely one of his own. "I only applied to get you off my back."

"You still have this crazy idea that you're going to be a hunter the rest of your life. Well that's not going to happen."

"Why not?" JD challenged.

Katie placed a hand on Sam's arm, trying to calm him down before this got out of hand. Silently he deferred to her.

"Honey, please understand, we worry about you when you go hunting," Katie explained. "We just thought once you got into college, you might want to see what it's all about."

"Sorry Mom, but I don't," his said in a softer tone. "I don't care that I got in. I didn't have some magical change of heart."

"I don't believe this," Sam said tossing his hands in the air. "College is a wonderful time. Just go and check it out. You'll meet new people, maybe figure out what you want to do with your life."

"Dad, you've told me all this before. I just thought you'd get it by now. I want to hunt."

"You're going to college," Sam shouted and stood to emphasize his command. "You're not spending the rest of your life tooling around in the Impala with your uncles."

"No, I'm not going, Dad," JD said standing to face him across the table. "I know that college is a big deal to you, but I don't see the point."

"This is not up for negotiation," Sam replied. "You're a senior. You have to start thinking about your future."

"I have!" he shouted in frustration. "You just won't listen."

"Hunting is not a career." Sam had told him this over and over and yet JD still didn't understand the significance of the choice he was making. He turned to his wife. "Will you explain that he needs to get an education?"

Katie hated these arguments they always ended the same way. With Sam and JD shouting and her playing mediator. She'd hoped that once JD was accepted into college that the opportunity it represented might excite him but now she understood that he would never change his mind. Her main goal in this conversation was to make sure that these two stubborn men she loved didn't do permanent damage to their relationship. "Your dad just wants what's best for you," she said and cringed at the clichéd sound of that argument.

"Then let me hunt," JD snapped. "It's all I've ever wanted to do. Uncle Dean never went to college. Dad never finished. I don't see how it's hurt either of them."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. There it was, the elephant in the room. For all his push to give his kids a better life, JD had spent his whole life seeing hunting as a career alternative. It hadn't helped that Sam had made a good profession out of working with the Watchers and had never finished his degree.

"I just thought that you'd out grow it, go to college and get a real job."

"Hunting is a real job," JD said. "I'm sorry that your dream to be some bigwig lawyer never panned out, but I will not live your life. Work on Mule. He's the scholar."

"JD, this has nothing to do with me or your brother."

"You really don't get it. I'm eighteen. I don't need your permission." He grabbed his coat as he headed for the door. "I'm going to Uncle Dean's."

"We aren't done here!" Sam shouted and charged after him.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but we are," he said and slammed the door behind him.

Stunned, Sam just watched the door, willing JD to return. He reached for the knob but Katie called to him. "Let him go, babe, he needs to work through his anger and so do you."

"I can't let him ruin his life like this." He stood hands on hips, staring at the door, his frustration palpable.

Katie placed a sympathetic hand on her husband's arm and turned him to face her. "You always knew he'd choose this life. From the moment he'd eavesdropped on his uncles and found out the truth when he was ten."

"This is all Dean's fault," he said the anger rising again. "I let JD spend too much time with him. Maybe I should have Richie talk to him, he went to college; have him explain to JD that he can do both."

"Dean is not at fault and Richie won't change his mind," Katie said. "This is who JD is, and you need to see that."

"I don't understand why he wants to hunt when college can offer him so much more." Sam drew her into a hug. "Why won't he listen to me?"

Katie took a deep breath before delivering the subtle knock out. "Like you listened to your dad?"

"Ouch," Sam said as he looked at her. "You can't want this for him."

"Of course not! No parent wants to see her child put his life in danger," she said. "Sam, you really don't get it." She sighed as confusion crossed his face. "You think he's like Dean because he wants to hunt. But the reality is, he's like you. He knows exactly what he wants to do with his life and he's not afraid to disappoint you to get it."

Sam was stunned by truth of her words. He loved his eldest, that went without saying, but he also knew he spent a lot of time knocking heads with him. As he thought about what his wife had said, he realized that he'd become his father in this argument. He looked down at Katie, brushing a wayward curl from her face. "You're amazing, you know that," he said, his understanding of JD finally clear.

"I know," she smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.


	10. Brother Knows Best

**Title:** Brother Knows Best - Immortal!Uncle Dean Universe

_**Fandom:**_ Supernatural & Highlander:  
_**Characters: **_JD and Mule WInchester, Dean WInchester

**Summary**: JD convinces Mule that they should go hunting - Alone.

* * *

** Brother Knows Best**

Mule couldn't believe he'd let JD talk him into this hunt. Then again, he'd never been able to resist his brother's plotting even when they were kids.

_"One last hunt before you settle down," JD had begged._

Mule was getting married next weekend and he figured that this was JD's idea of a bachelor party. Though he would have preferred strippers and beer. Not that he like that kind of party, but at least he wouldn't be risking his life for the adrenaline rush.

So he'd been doubly surprised when JD had pulled up in his 1968 midnight blue Impala, a graduation gift from Uncle Dean, without any of the uncles in tow. He thought JD had been kidding when he'd said it was going to be just the two of them

"No back-up?"

"Nope. Just you and me, bro," JD replied, a broad shit-eating grin on his face as he exited the car. He grabbed Mule's duffel and tossed it in the back seat.

"I don't know, JD. Uncle Dean doesn't like it when you hunt without an Immortal riding shotgun."

"Chill, dude. I've been doing this for ten years. I think I can protect your skinny neck. Now get in the car."

Mule hesitated; recognizing one of JD's bad ideas when he heard it. "You don't think - I mean - How dangerous is this hunt?" he sputtered. Mule had never been much for hunting, that was JD's life, and he wasn't comfortable with the idea of going it alone with only his crazy brother for back-up.

Plus, JD hadn't told him anything about the hunt only that it was close by. He was insistent that they needed a little brother time before Lisa had him completely 'whipped' - JD's word not his. Mule didn't think he was whipped – well, not much – and besides he didn't mind it if he was. Guess that was part of being in love.

"Trust me, dude. This is gonna be great," JD said, waving off any further protests.

"I've heard that before," Mule said resignedly and wondered, not for the first time, why he could never say no to JD. In the end, he knew he just wanted to spend time with his brother before marriage sent him down a different road from JD. And of course his big brother's idea of a bonding moment always included shotguns and pyrotechnics.

"And I'm always right. Right?" JD grinned and clapped him on the back.

Mule chuckled. "Do you even remember our childhood?"  
****************************************

******

They were barely out of town when JD suddenly pulled off the road.

"Shit!"

"What?" Mule asked. "What's wrong?"

"I have to check something in the trunk," JD said with out elaboration. "Stay here."

Mule watched as JD stormed out of the car, muttering to himself. He couldn't imagine what could have gotten his brother so agitated.

Five minutes later, JD was back in the car and cursing a blue streak. "I told Uncle Dean if he borrowed my stuff he was supposed to put it back. He knew we were heading out this weekend. " JD slammed the steering wheel. "Damn it!" And then, as if realizing he might have hurt his baby, he added a quick apology to the car.

Mule looked sideways at his brother. "You share gear with Uncle Dean?"

"Don't worry about it, Mule. We head back, I get my gear, kick UD's ass and we're back on the road – half hour tops."

"Can't we just go without whatever it was?"

JD stared at him like he'd suggested going to a strip club without any singles.

"Fine," Mule said throwing his hands up. "Let's go back." His gut was telling him that once back in town they ought to forget the whole thing. It was not an auspicious beginning to their first solo hunt.

***********************************************  
JD pulled his Impala to the curb behind Uncle Dean's.

"This is Uncle Duncan's place," Mule observed. "How did you know he was here?"

JD hesitated just enough for Mule to get suspicious. "He's always here on the weekends."

"Riight," Mule drawled out, "because Uncle Dean has a regular schedule that he shares with you."

"Just get out of the car," JD deflected. "I need to get the keys from UD and get my stuff out of his trunk."

"'Sokay, I'll wait here."

"And miss me messing with our uncle?" JD said as he rounded the car to open the door for Mule. "Let's go." He grabbed Mule's arm and pulled him from the car.

Mule yanked his arm away. "I'm coming," he snapped. "Now, I'm looking forward to watching you get your ass kicked when you say something stupid to Uncle Dean."

They headed to the front door. Mule turned when he noticed his brother lagging behind. "Hurry up. This was your idea."

JD had a huge grin on his face, and when Mule looked back at the front door, it was open and two very well endowed blondes in police uniforms were eying him like he was covered in chocolate. He whirled on his brother. "You didn't?"

"Oh yes he did," came Dean's voice as he stepped between the blondes, putting one arm around each of the women's narrow waists.

Mule looked from one relative to the other and shook his head. "What happened to 'let's go on a hunt just the two of us'? The whole quality time thing?"

"I can't believe you actually bought that," JD laughed as he pushed his brother through the door way.

"Strippers and beer is quality time," Dean said as he encouraged the women to transfer their affections to the younger Winchester.

Mule laughed. "Of course it is. What was I thinking?" He waved off the women, pointing them toward his brother and his uncle. "I think I'll just stick to the beer."

JD held out his right hand to Dean as the stripper folded herself into his left side. "Pay up."

Dean grumbled but handed JD a twenty and then looked at his nephew. "You're Sam's kid alright. Good thing you're getting married or you'd never get laid."

"I take that as a compliment."

"You would. Now let's get this party started," Dean said as he dragged Mule into the living room where at least a dozen of his friends and relatives waited.

This was more like what he'd expected: rowdy friends, drunken debauchery. As the noise and well wishers descended on him, Mule glanced over at JD who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Returning the gesture, Mule smiled at his big brother but found he couldn't help wishing that they'd gone on that hunt after all.


	11. Welcome to High School Little Brother

**Title:** Welcome to High School, Little Brother  
**Author:** **strangevisitor7**  
**Rated**: PG  
**Fandom**: Immortal!Dean Universe  
**Characters**: All OC's - Jonathan Dean (JD) Winchester, Samuel (Mule) Winchester. JD's Friends – Chris, Nate, Joey and Eddie.  
**Prompt**: Written for **spawnfic_tues**  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. JD and Mule are mine.

A/N: The names may be slightly different but Mag7 fans may recognize JD's friends.

**Summary**: It's the first day of JD's senior year of high school and trouble can't be far behind.

* * *

**Welcome to High School, Little Brother **

JD stopped abruptly at the doorway to the high school cafeteria and flung his arms out, causing his to friends Chris and Eddie to run into him.

"Move it, JD. I'm hungry," Chris snapped.

JD tilted his head towards the mass of confusion and chaos that was the cafeteria. "Can't you smell it, guys?"

"The only thing I smell is last year's meatloaf," Eddie joked.

JD rolled his eyes. "It's freedom. We're seniors, and in one hundred and eighty days we will be free. Free of bad lunches, annoying teachers and high school."

"It's the first day of school. I think it's a little too soon to be thinking about the last one," Chris said as he pushed past JD. "Come on, I see Nate and Joey." The blonde teen headed toward the table without looking back.

"I'm betting you aren't going to make it through the first week without pissing off one of the teachers or landing in detention," Eddie said.

"I'll take that bet." JD smiled down at his shorter friend and held out his hand. JD had finally passed six foot, and was pleased to find he was now not only the tallest in his group but also stood eye to eye with Uncle Dean.

"Easy money," Eddie laughed. "I have history on my side. You've landed there during the first week for the last three years."

"Not this year," JD insisted and glanced to the table where Chris was waving them over. "What's up with Chris? He's been in a bad mood since he picked me up this morning."

"You haven't heard?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I had," JD said. "I've been away all summer, remember?"

"Forgot. Mary broke up with him, and Joey's been giving him that Zen crap philosophy about how it's all for the best. I bet Nate that if he tries it one more time, Chris is gonna deck him."

JD laughed. "Don't see why he's so upset. She was a real bitch."

"Why don't you tell him that? I think I still win if he decks you instead."

JD shook his head. "Like Chris could take me down," JD reminded him and headed over to join the rest of their friends.

"JD!" Nate said as he gestured the seat beside him. "Glad to have you back, man. Summer was a real drag. We didn't get into any decent trouble at all."

"Yeah, Dude. Way dull," Joey chimed in.

"Glad to be missed," he said sarcastically as he sat and set his lunch bag on the table. "So Chris, I heard the news about Mary."

The blonde looked up from where he was picking at his food to glare at JD. "Say what you have to say, Winchester."

JD threw his hands up. "Hey, I was just offering my sympathies and pointers if you're ready to play the field again."

Chris had opened his mouth to retort when a loud crash cut through the din of the cafeteria, followed by cheers and clapping.

"Looks like the first tray of the year has hit the floor," Eddie snickered.

"Somebody owe you money on that?" Joey teased.

Eddie paused as he thought about it. "Actually, yes."

"It's the football players again," Nate observed. "Seems they've found some new freshman to torment."

"Please tell me that's not true," JD said and looked at Eddie. His friend was chuckling and rubbing his fingers together, making the 'pay me now' symbol.

"Go ahead, JD, you know you want to," Joey pushed. "We'll back you up."

JD sighed. He had a reputation for getting involved in fights that were not his own and dragging his friends along with him. It was a bad by-product of hunting. In his mind, helping people didn't just stop at the supernatural.

"Nope, not today," he said glaring at Eddie.

"Well if you won't, I will," Chris said as he watched the football players surround their next victims.

"Chris, I know you're looking to hit someone, but seriously, not today. Okay?" JD pleaded. "I'm not risking detention, especially not if it means I owe Eddie money."

"Spoil sport," their resident bookie groused.

"I don't think you have a choice," Chris said and point toward the escalating situation across the room. "Isn't that Mule?"

JD turned and what he saw made the color drain from his face. "SHIT!" JD was up like a shot and half way across the room before his friends were mobilized into action.

Pushing his way through the crowd, leaving a trail of "hey"s and "watch it"s behind him, JD was intent only on the fact that a 200-pound Neanderthal and his three buddies had made the mistake of picking on a Winchester.

"Let him go, asshole," JD said as he approached the group.

Covered in the remains of his lunch, Mule was struggling against the grip the hulk had on his shoulder, doing his best to try and break free. Unfortunately, Mule was maybe 110 pounds soaking wet and had yet to hit the growth spurt that would eventually give him the Winchester height and broad shoulders.

"Stay out of this, Winchester," said the hulk named Jimbo. "This doesn't concern you. Newbie here was sitting at our table with his gay little friends."

It was then that JD noticed the two other kids being manhandled by Jimbo's lackeys: JD liked to think of them as Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber.

"Oh, I think it does when you decide to pick on my brother." JD crossed his arms and dared the footballer to try something. Eddie and Joey flanked him on one side, while Nate and Chris took up positions on the other.

Jimbo released Mule and came to stand toe to toe with JD. "You need to learn to mind your own business." Jimbo made the mistake of poking one of his meaty fingers into JD's chest.

JD looked down and then smiled at Chris, who nodded. With one swift motion, JD grabbed Jimbo's wrist, twirled his arm around to his back, and slammed Jimbo's head onto a nearby lunch table. His victim had slid to the floor, and JD looked up to see that his friends were about to engage the tweedle triplets.

Chris stepped menacingly toward the first one. "Just give me a reason," he snarled.

"Chris has been looking to hit someone all day," Nate informed them. "So I'd let go of the freshman and back away."

"Hey man, we don't want any trouble," Tweedle Dumb said as he and his friends released the ninth graders.

"What's going on here?" came the authoritative voice of Vice Principal Compton. The tall lanky man pushed his way to the center of the crowd, took in the players still standing, and noticed JD. "I should have known: Winchester and his cronies. It's the first day of school. I think that's a record. My office now!"

"But they started it," Joey protested.

"Now! All of you," he snapped indicating the football players too. "You." He pointed to Tweedle Dee. "Take Jimbo to the nurse and then get to my office."

"Yes sir," the big teen answered and went to help his friend.

"You're still standing here, JD."

"Can I have a minute to make sure my brother's okay?"

It was then that Mr. Compton noticed the disheveled state of the younger Winchester. He nodded. "Five minutes. Any later and I'll be adding to your detentions."

Eddie leaned over to JD. "And in case you care, middle of the first day is a record."

"Shut up, Eddie," Chris and JD said in unison.

Chris smiled as he clapped his friend on the shoulder in a sign of solidarity before dragging the smaller teen after Nate and Joey, who were already headed to the principal's office.

JD turned to examine his brother. "You okay?"

Mule nodded numbly. "Yeah, but this really sucks," he moaned as he looked down at his food stained t-shirt.

"Welcome to high school, little brother."

Mule looked up at JD. "How much trouble are you in?"

"The usual, but no one messes with you but me," he said smiling.

"Dad's gonna be pissed."

"He'll get over it."

"That was a nice move. Didn't work so well when I tried it, considering he had 100 pounds and 6 inches on me," Mule said, the admiration for what his brother had done evident in his voice.

"When we get home, I'll show you how to use that to your advantage. But right now I have to go collect a few detentions and you need to get to class." JD started to walk away.

"JD?"

"Yeah?" he replied looking back.

"Thanks."

JD smiled and nodded before walking away. Dad might be pissed, but he figured Uncle Dean would be proud that he had protected his younger brother. He felt pretty good about that.

Truthfully, the worst part of this whole thing was that he now owed Eddie twenty bucks. He knew he shouldn't have taken that bet.


	12. You Must Remember This

**Title:** You Must Remember This  
**Fandom**: Immortal!Dean Universe  
**Characters**: JD Winchester, Richie Ryan. Mentions of Dean Winchester and Chloe Sullivan  
**Prompt**: Written for **spawnfic_tues**  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. JD and Mule are mine.

**Summary**: JD finds some photos of a blond woman with Uncle Dean. He convinces Richie to tell him all about her.

* * *

**You Must Remember This**

JD popped the trunk of Uncle Dean's Impala. The hunt was finished and it was his responsibility to make sure the weapons cache was restocked and ready for the next case.

He lifted the false bottom and propped it up with the shotgun as he'd seen his uncle do dozens of times. As he attempted to wedge the gun in place the butt of the weapon snagged on the lining tearing it along the seam.

"Shit!" JD moved his makeshift prop in order to get a look at the damage. "Just great. How am I going to fix that?" he mumbled.

As he ran his hand along the torn seam, he felt a bulge under the lining. If the seam was already weak, Uncle Dean couldn't be mad that he'd ripped it further. Reaching in, he pulled the object from its hiding place.

It was a small black book. JD flipped it open. No, not a book, a photo album.

The first picture was of Uncle Richie and a blonde woman. From the angle and closeness of the shot, JD could tell that Richie was holding the camera in his hand trying to take a picture of the two of them; their faces were pressed close together and they were laughing.

As he flipped the pages, there were more photos of the blonde woman, one with dad and one with Uncle Duncan. These were taken at a distance and the subjects were unaware of the photographer.

The next pages were pictures of Uncle Dean and the mystery woman. In fact the rest of the photos appeared to be of his uncle and the blonde. In some they were laughing, in others they were definitely arguing, but it was the last photo that brought him up short.

The photographer, which he assumed to be Uncle Richie based on the first photo, had captured Uncle Dean watching the blonde. Uncle Dean had a look of sheer joy on his face.

"No way," JD whispered as he studied his uncle's face. It came to him immediately that Uncle Dean loved this woman. He flipped back through the other photos and he saw it again and again. Even in the ones where they were yelling at each other, their body language suggested the attraction that was so obvious in the final photo.

The photos had the date emblazoned in red in the corner. Who ever she was they'd known her over twenty–five years ago. JD was well aware of his Uncle's penchant for one night stands and he'd never heard of Dean spending any significant time with a woman let alone falling in love.

So, who was this mortal woman, who had captured Uncle Dean's heart and why had he never seen her picture before?

JD tapped the small album against his palm trying to decide what to do. He knew if he told Mule about it, his brother would tell him it was none of their business, to put it back and forget about it. _Like that was even an option_, JD scoffed.

He couldn't ask Uncle Dean. He'd never get the truth. Heck, Uncle Dean would probably insist he couldn't even remember the name of some blonde chick he'd met almost three decades ago.

Curiosity was eating at him. He had to know who she was and what happened to her. Smiling he pulled his phone out and dialed Uncle Richie's number.

JD had no doubts that Uncle Richie would spill the story. If there was one thing he'd learned over the years, it was that his uncle had a tough time saying no to a Winchester, regardless of which one was asking.

* * *

Richie entered the coffee shop and scanned the crowd for JD. His nephew had been insistent that he had to talk to him – alone. That had put Richie on high alert. What ever JD wanted to discuss couldn't be good and would most likely not sit well with Sam or Dean or both.

He spotted his nephew in the corner, back to the wall so he could see all the exits. Richie smiled and made his way over.

"Expecting trouble?" He asked as he seated himself at the table.

"Not really," JD replied and pushed a coffee cup toward him. "Just hoping you could answer a few questions."

If the kid was buying, Richie knew this was serious.

"Questions you don't think your dad or Dean would answer?" Richie sipped his coffee and wasn't surprised to find that JD had ordered correctly.

JD shrugged and threw him a half smile confirming Richie's guess.

Richie nodded toward JD indicating that he should ask his questions.

JD reached into his pocket and placed an object on the table between them. Richie felt the color drain from his face as he recognized the photo album he'd put together years before.

Richie had to stop himself from reaching across the table to snatch it up. Instead he leaned back in his chair trying to give off an air of nonchalance. "I haven't seen that in ages. Where did you find it?"

"In the trunk of the Impala," JD replied. "Who is she?"

This was not a conversation he wanted to have. "Just a girl we hunted with for a while," he said and waved a hand dismissively at the photo album. "No one really."

JD snorted with disbelief and Richie knew he hadn't sold that idea well at all.

"Come on, Uncle Richie," he chided. "She was someone important or Uncle Dean wouldn't have hidden this and you wouldn't have gone pale when you saw it."

"Noticed that, did you?" The Immortal sighed as he leaned forward to toy with his coffee cup.

"Yeah," JD smirked. "Uncle Dean loved her, didn't he?"

Richie took a deep breath and picked at the brown wrapper of his cup. His mind was whirling trying to decide what to tell JD. "Her name was Chloe Sullivan," he said softly, "And we all loved her."

"Was?"

"Yeah, was," Richie repeated. Of course that wasn't entirely true, Chloe Sullivan was dead but Anne Gabriel lived on.

Chloe's passing had appeared in the newspapers and on TV. As she was a two time Pulitzer Prize winning journalist and had dozens of other accolades to boot, the news media had been overcome with their desire to give her the proper send off. That had been five years ago.

Richie had spent that weekend with Duncan, Dean and Sam. They'd drunk themselves silly in their own form of an Irish wake.

It had taken every ounce of willpower Richie had not to blurt out the truth to Dean that weekend. He found himself caught between the promise he had made to Chloe to keep her version of immortality a secret and his friend's months-long depression over her death. In the end, he'd kept silent and by the end of the year Dean had been himself again.

He received periodic postcards from 'Anne' who insisted that she wasn't going to intrude on Dean, especially not now with Sam getting older. It made a sort of weird sense to her but Richie had a hard time understanding, really, why she stayed away. Well, she knew where they were if she ever changed her mind and wanted to reconnect.

Fingers were snapping in front of his face. "Hey you in there, Uncle Richie?" JD asked.

He looked up and realized he'd allowed himself to be overcome with memories of Chloe. "Sorry, just hadn't thought about her in a while."

JD smiled. "She must have been something?"

"Oh she was something alright," Richie smiled as he remembered how Dean and Chloe used to go at each other. It had been love from the very first insult but Dean hadn't realized it until it was too late to convince Chloe not to go.

"So what happened?"

"Immortal and mortal. You know how that ends," Richie lied. Chloe had left because of some misguided sense of self sacrifice and Richie had never called her on it, still hadn't and knew he never would.

JD nodded. "I figured. But he never got over her did he?"

"No he never did," Richie said sadly. "I hope – " What did he hope? That Chloe would come to her senses. That he would get up the courage to tell Dean the truth. That he could find Chloe and drag her back to Washington. It wasn't his mess to fix but maybe someday they'd figure out they belonged together and Chloe would come back on her own.

"What, Uncle Richie?" JD asked.

"Nothing." Richie shook his head. "Just old memories."

"It's so hard to imagine Uncle Dean in love."

"Happens to the best of us," Richie said with a rueful smile. "Dean just didn't know what he had until she was gone and then he was too proud to chase her."

"Immortality would have come between them anyway," JD said. "Did she know?"

"JD, maybe you should just drop it. She's gone and there's really nothing to tell," Richie said, uncomfortable with the lies he'd been forced to share and he really did not want to get into the details about why Chloe left.

The younger man nodded. "I guess Uncle Dean wouldn't be happy to know you shared his biggest chick-flick moment with me. It's just – I don't know – I wish I could have met her."

The kid's sincerity was too much for Richie to resist.

"She was one of the smartest people I ever met and the queen of the snappy comeback. Chloe was the only woman who could put Dean so completely in his place with a few choice words and then lose totally coherency when he kissed her."

Confusion crossed JD face. "I don't understand? That doesn't sound like a woman Dean would have even liked. I mean I've been to the bars with him. His basic philosophy is the dumber the better."

"You've never been in love," Richie said by way of explanation as he settled back in his chair. He was no expert on love and Dean would be quick to second that notion but Richie was an expert on Dean and Chloe.

"That's not an answer. What they were like together?" JD asked as he sensed that Richie might be ready to share everything.

The Immortal smiled. "Buy me another coffee and I'll answer all your questions."

Without a word, JD grabbed the empty cups from the table and headed to the counter.

Who knew maybe after this trip down memory lane, Richie would finally have the balls to get those two together again. They'd both be furious at him, maybe for decades, but they were all Immortal, eventually they'd forgive him.


	13. The End of Innocence

**Title:** The End Of innocence  
**Fandom**: Immortal!Dean Universe  
**Characters**: JD Winchester, Richie Ryan, Dean Winchester and Duncan MacLeod  
**Prompt**: Written for **spawnfic_tues**  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. JD and Mule are mine.

**Summary**: JD overhears a conversation between his uncles and wants to know the truth about what they do.

* * *

**The End of Innocence**

JD had ridden his bike to Uncle Duncan's dojo for his weekly workout with Uncle Dean. Now that he was ten, his mother reluctantly allowed him to make the trip on his own.

As he walked up the steps, he heard strange metallic sounds coming from within. JD approached the entrance to the workout space with caution. He peered around the corner to see his uncles, Richie and Dean, engaged in a duel with large swords. Uncle Duncan, his back to the entrance, was watching and offering advice.

He stood, fascinated by the display of skill. He knew that Uncle Duncan had a large collection of swords on display, but he'd never seen any of them being used. Sensing that his uncles wouldn't like an audience for this workout, JD slipped into the room and secreted himself behind a stack of rectangular workout mats.

As JD watched, Dean called a halt to the workout. "Is this really necessary?" he groused at Duncan. "Just because you got challenged last week doesn't mean we need to go back to these ridiculous workouts."

Duncan shook his head. "Dean, we've been over this. Until the Watchers can confirm that every Immortal is on board about the demise of the Game, we stay prepared."

"One stray idiot doesn't mean we all have to suffer," Dean shot back.

"Come on, Dean. Let's just finish," Richie said. "You know he's not gonna let us go until the hour's up."

"Tough. I'm done," Dean said as he leaned his sword against the wall and grabbed a towel. "This is a waste of time."

Duncan took a step toward the reluctant swordsman. "You've never taken this seriously. You almost lost your head because you wouldn't listen to me."

"That was thirteen years ago and my head is still firmly in place. Why do you have to bring that up every time I disagree with your training methods?"

"Because you keep forgetting," Duncan replied.

Richie shook his head and walked away from the growing argument. "I'll just be over here," he mumbled.

JD knelt down further as Richie approached his hiding place, sure that he was about to be discovered. He was still trying to decipher exactly what he was hearing: Immortals, challenges. Did Uncle Dean really almost get decapitated?

JD felt the stack of pads shift as Richie settled himself on the floor against them. He could hear as his uncles continued to argue the merits of sword training. JD risked a peek over the stack and tried to absorb all he was hearing.

"Who died and put you in charge?" Dean snapped.

"You did," Duncan retorted.

Dean sputtered for a response and then started laughing. "Guess I did?"

Duncan joined him. "You ready to get back to work?" when Dean nodded Mac gestured toward Richie. "Break's over," he said.

"Damn, I was just getting comfortable," Richie groused good-naturedly as he pulled himself to his feet.

JD felt the pile of exercise mats shift, but too late to get out of the way as they tumbled over onto him. He looked up to see his uncle staring at him.

"JD? What the hell –"

"Hiya, Uncle Richie," he said cheerfully and sent him a small wave. "Want to help get these off of me?"

Dean and Duncan had joined Richie to stare at him. "Hey, a little help here," JD repeated.

Dean was the first to move and began tossing the mats aside before hauling JD to his feet. "What the hell were you doing? Were you spying on us?" Dean demanded.

He sent his uncle a sheepish smile. "Not intentionally. I was supposed to meet you here, remember?"

"True, but hiding behind the gym equipment looks pretty intentional to me," Dean insisted as he forced JD to meet his gaze. "Kid, what did you hear?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"How long were you sitting there?"

"Not long."

"JD!" Dean gripped his nephew by the shoulders. "I need you to tell me the truth. What did you hear?"

JD stared at his Uncle Dean and then shifted his gaze to the others. Instead of feeling intimidated by the scrutiny of his elders, JD just burst out laughing. "You want the truth from me? You're the ones with the secrets." He pulled out of Dean's grasp and stepped back.

"So you did hear?" Duncan asked.

JD nodded. "Immortality, Watchers, decapitation. What's going on?"

"Oh, Sam is gonna have a fit," Richie laughed.

Dean glared at him. "Shut up, Rich. Should have told the rug rats ages ago anyway," Dean said. "Listen, JD, there's something you should understand about Duncan, Richie and me-"

"Stop," Duncan interrupted. "This is a discussion JD should have with Sam. You know your brother doesn't want the boys to know until they are older."

"Is it that you're gay? Because I already know about that sex stuff," JD said, recognizing that it would be just the kind of statement that Uncle Dean would want to set straight.

"We are not gay – "

"Dean, stop," Duncan insisted

"- we're Immortal." Dean finished.

_Bingo,_ thought JD, and then the seriousness of what his uncle had said penetrated. He'd had suspicions about his uncles, what with all the driving 'business trips' they took and all the weaponry they were familiar with, but this was not the answer he was expecting. Secret government agents, Men in Black; that's what he'd been expecting.

"Immortal? But how? I mean, how old are you?"

Duncan threw his hands up. "Now you've done it. You really think JD can keep this a secret?"

"Hey, I can keep a secret," JD said.

"Mac, give the kid a break. He's old enough to hear the truth," Richie said, coming to his nephew's defense.

Duncan shook his head. "I'm going to Joe's. You two can fill in the details and break the news to Sam that you've just taken away JD's innocence." Duncan grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"He's right, Dean."

"No, he's just being his pompous, paranoid self."

"It's not just our Immorality," Richie said quietly. "Pandora's box is open. You'll have to tell him everything."

Dean frowned. "Yeah, I guess so."

JD laid a hand on his uncle's arm. "It's okay Uncle Dean, I'm practically a teenager. I can handle it, and I can keep it secret, too. You can trust me."

Dean threw his arm casually around his nephew. "I know I can. But before I answer any question, let's go talk to your dad," Dean said, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"And let's hope he doesn't have any sharp objects lying around." Richie laughed.

"But you said you guys are Immortal. Doesn't that mean you can't die?" JD asked.

Dean smiled. "Oh, we can die. We just don't stay dead."

JD retuned his smile. "Cool!" he said and paused. "Does this have anything to do with all that stuff in the trunk of the Impala?"

Richie and Dean stared at him.

"What? You think this is the first conversation I've overheard?" JD chuckled. "It's just the first time I got caught."

"So much for the innocent child," Richie said.

Dean laughed. "I think you gonna handle the truth just fine."


	14. One More Dance

**Title** One More Dance  
**Rated**:G  
**Characters** Sam & Dean Winchester; OC's - Katie Collins Winchester and the spawn: Jonathan Dean (JD), Samuel Jr. (Mule), Josh & Jimmie (the Twins) and Robbie

**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Katie and the spawn are mine

**Summary**: Katie has a surprise for Sam.

* * *

** One More Dance**

Katie sat on the edge of the bathtub starring at the white plastic applicator in her hand; the little pink plus sign mocking her. She'd hoped that maybe she'd been imagining the symptoms. Oh, who was she kidding? She'd been through this four times before. She'd known what the test results would be before she'd even bought the damn thing.

Sighing, Katie wondered how she was going to break the news to Sam. It's not like he wouldn't love having more kids, but they'd sort of agreed that five was enough. JD was almost fourteen and here she was pregnant again. This was crazy. But then, reality in the Winchester household often was.

She smiled when she thought of telling Dean. He was always encouraging them to repopulate the world with Winchesters. She supposed that wasn't a bad thing and was pretty sure Sam would agree. Absently she rubbed her stomach as acceptance and happiness for the situation washed over her.

A pounding on the door broke her from her musings.

"Katie, you still in there?" Sam called, a hint of desperation in his voice. "I need some help out here. I can't find Josh's back pack and Robbie's asking for a special cereal that only you seem to know about. Also, JD claims you gave him permission to go on some trip with his friends this weekend. He's asking for money."

Katie chuckled. A typical whirlwind of activity before school for the Winchester menagerie. "Josh's backpack is in the hall closet. The cereal is on top of the fridge. I promised he could have it today. I told JD it was alright. I tell you about it later, but don't give him more than twenty bucks."

"Got it," Sam said through the still closed door. "Are you coming out any time soon?" Now that his initial questions had been answered, the desperation had turned to concern.

"Nothing to worry about," she lied. "I'm just not feeling too great this morning. Can you handle the kids?" That was the truth; her stomach was doing somersaults.

God, she hated morning sickness. And why the hell did they call it that when she felt sick all day? If history repeated itself, she'd be sick for most of the next three weeks and then smooth sailing until the end. _Fingers crossed,_ she thought as her stomach rolled again.

"Hey, I'm a professional." Sam laughed and she heard his hand touch the door as if willing her to feel better. "I'll take Robbie to Dean's so you can get some rest."

"That would be great," she answered. It was nice having a built in babysitter in Dean. When he was in town they never had to worry about finding an extra hand to help with the kids. "Just make sure he doesn't have any unexpected guests before you drop Robbie off."

She could almost hear Sam smiling through the door. "Always do." He tapped the door again in a gesture of farewell. "See you when I get home, but call if you need me."

Katie could tell he was worried that she hadn't let him in, but she wasn't ready to face him just yet. "I will."

The minute she was sure Sam was gone, she leaned over the toilet and gave into her misery.

* * *

Sam entered the house and paused; it was entirely too quiet. Setting his briefcase down on the hall table, he went looking for his brood. He found his boys in the great room at the back of the house. Sam Jr. and JD were doing homework at the kitchen table while the twins were building something out of playing cards and Lego's.

"Hey guys," he called. "Where's Mom?"

The twins greeted him with a quick, 'Hi Daddy' before returning to their project.

"She's upstairs," Mule replied, looking up briefly from his work.

"I told everyone that they had to be quiet," JD explained. "She's still not feeling well."

"I heard her throwing up," Mule added.

Sam frowned. That was not good.

He looked around the kitchen and as he'd expected no sign of any dinner. "JD, order some pizza will you?" Sam started to leave to check on Katie, but then turned back. "And get extra. Your uncle will be dropping Robbie off soon."

JD laughed. "If he senses pizza on its way, we'll need to be prepared."

"Good man." Sam smiled and headed to find out what was wrong with his wife.

The door bell rang and before he had a chance to open it, Dean walked in carrying Robbie. Sam had to laugh. Why Dean felt the need to ring when he never waited for someone to answer always amused him.

"Hey I found this outside," Dean handed Robbie to him. "I think it's yours."

"Daddy!" Robbie cheered as he flung his arms around Sam's neck.

"Hey Buddy." Sam gave the toddler in his arms a quick kiss and ruffled his hair. "Have a good time?" When Robbie nodded, he set him down. "Go find your brothers." Robbie didn't need any encouragement and ran to the back of the house. "Thanks, man."

Dean smiled. "I always have fun."

That was true. Dean was a big kid and never minded playing what ever game the rug rats asked of him. Sam often thought it was Dean's opportunity to participate in all the childhood stuff he'd missed.

"Can you hang around a bit? I want to go check on Katie."

"Sure," Dean said, frowning. "She not feeling any better?"

"Don't think so. Sammy said she was throwing up." Sam still refused to call his namesake Mule; the ridiculous moniker his brother had bestowed on his second child.

Dean gave him a funny look. "Food poisoning?"

Sam shook his head. "We'd all be sick then." Dean and Katie shared one major thing in common that Sam still couldn't get over; their ability to eat anything. The two had bonded years ago when they'd gone on a pilgrimage to find the best bacon cheeseburger in Seacouver. "No, it has to be something else because you know she never throws up; ever. Well, except when…" Sam stopped.

Dean had a big grin on his face.

"You don't think - " Sam paused not willing to give voice to the thought invading his brain. "I mean, there could be another reason."

His brother wouldn't stop smiling at him and Sam realized Dean had reached that conclusion well before him.

"No, it's not possible," Sam insisted.

"I think you proved it was possible five times - well, four times before," he teased. "Wait, do the twins count as once or twice?"

Sam was about to protest again when he remembered that one night about six weeks ago. They'd took a risk and been a little careless with the birth control, but with five kids you took your opportunities when they presented themselves. Guess they'd lost that gamble - or had they won. Sam wasn't sure how he felt. He swallowed and said the words out loud. "Katie's pregnant again."

Laughing Dean nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "You're gonna have a six pack, Sammy boy."

Sam was still reeling. Six kids. Nobody had six kids anymore.

"You ok with this?" Dean asked. His brother was suddenly worried by Sam's silence.

He tumbled through his emotions, but the one he kept coming back to was happiness and he _knew_ he _was_ okay with this. Sam smiled. "How could I not be?" he replied. "And maybe this time it'll be a girl."

"Doubt it," Dean teased.

Sam sighed. Dean was probably right, but at that moment he found himself really wanting a golden haired little girl with her mother's dark blue eyes. "Watch the boys will ya, I need to go congratulate my wife."

When his brother nodded, Sam headed up the stairs. "Hey just three more after this and you'll have a baseball team," Dean called after him.

Without stopping, Sam sent a rude gesture Dean's way. "Not funny, Dude."

* * *

Katie stopped at the top of the steps when she recognized Sam and Dean's voices below. She smiled as she heard them figure out the cause of her mysterious illness. Katie felt tears come to her eyes when Sam expressed his desire for the baby. Why had she even been worried? _Damn hormones._

"Hey you," Sam said seeing her standing in the hallway as he reached the top of the steps.

"So you figured it out?" Katie looked into his eyes searching for conformation of what she'd heard hem tell Dean.

"You, of the cast iron stomach, throwing up all day," Sam teased. "Yeah, I figured it out."

"And?"

"And," he paused dramatically as he swept her off her feet. "If you're up for it, I think we need to celebrate."

Katie giggled as she flung her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. "Oh, I'm up for it."

He maneuvered them into the bedroom and whispered a husky, "Me too."


	15. The Name Game

**Title** The Name Game (1/1)  
**Rated**: G  
**Fandom**: SPN/HL; Immortal!Uncle Dean 'verse .  
**Characters** Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Richie Ryan, OCs - Katie Collins Winchester, Jonathan Dean (JD) Winchester, Samuel Winchester Jr.  
**Disclaimer**: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators. Katie and the spawn are mine

**Summary**: 3 year-old Jonathan Dean Winchester meets his baby brother for the first time

* * *

**The Name Game**

Richie held the squirming three year old while Dean attempted to get the car seat fastened into the back of the Impala.

"Need some help there?" He teased.

"Shut up…Ow…" Dean backed out of the car, shaking his injured hand. "Goddammit! Son of a – "

"Dean!" Richie snapped. "Johnny can hear you or maybe you want to explain to Katie where he gets his new vocabulary from."

Dean glared at the other Immortal. "Stupid car seat and it's JD, not Johnny."

Richie snorted. "Only you call him that. Don't think Sam really likes the nickname."

Small hands reached up to cup Richie's face. "Unca Dee says it's JD," he insisted. Then pointing to himself he repeated. "JD."

Dean chuckled. "Told ya. The kid knows Johnny is a dork name."

"Dork name," JD repeated with a serious nod.

Richie rolled his eyes. "You finished yet? Because if you want to get to the hospital before this new Winchester is twenty, you better hurry up."

Holding out his arms for JD, he growled, "Just get in the car, Rich." JD flung himself at Dean who caught him with an 'umph' as the small body impacted with his. Dean then lowered his nephew into the car seat.

JD raised his arms as Dean locked the safety bar in place. "Ready to go meet your new brother?"

JD nodded. "The baby that made Mommy fat."

"Piece of advice, kid. Don't ever call your mom fat."

"But, Unca Dee, you said the baby made Mommy fat."

Richie chuckled from the front seat. "Told you. That kid hears everything."

"Shut up, Richie!"

"Blah, blah, blah. The faux anger is getting old, man."

Dean leaned over to whisper in JD's ear.

"Shut up, Unca Ric'ie." JD giggled as Dean gave him a high five.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Richie quipped. "Nice. I'm sure Sam will love that you're corrupting his son."

Dean shrugged as he slid into the front seat, a mischievous smile on his face. "At least JD listens to me."

"That's what we're all afraid of."

* * *

"There's my guy," Sam exclaimed as JD raced into the room to be scooped up by his dad.

JD hugged Sam and looked over his shoulder to see his mother lying in the hospital bed. He twisted around to whisper in Sam's ear, "Where's the fat baby?"

Sam chuckled as he carried JD over to Katie and pointed to the small bundle asleep in the crook of her arm.

JD leaned over to get a better look. Sam adjusted his hold on the toddler. "Hold on a minute, kiddo," Sam said, before finally setting him down on the edge of the bed.

Katie encouraged JD to crawl up beside her so that he could get a better look. "Say hello to your brother, Johnny," she said.

JD frowned. "I'm JD. He can be Johnny." He stared at the baby not really sure what to do.

Sam glared at his brother. "You didn't?"

"'Fraid so," Richie replied. "Dean has officially brainwashed your son."

Sam rubbed his brow in frustration. "Dean, we talked about this."

"Oh well. Too late now." Dean shrugged, a look of smug satisfaction on his face. "Hey Katie, looking good."

She snorted and ran a hand through her tangled hair. "Flatterer."

Smiling, Dean leaned over to give her a quick hug. "So what are you calling this little guy?"

"We haven't decided," Sam said.

"Samuel Winchester Junior," Katie replied at the same time.

"Really?" Sam asked. "I mean, we could name him after your dad or something."

"The next one," she laughed.

"That's what I like to hear, more Winchesters." Dean scooped the baby up and started making cooing sounds.

Sam, Katie, and Richie exchanged knowing smiles. Dean was a goner when it came to babies, specifically Winchester babies.

Richie walked around to the other side of the bed and gave Katie a quick kiss on the cheek. "You sure you want more of these Winchesters running around?"

"I'm sure." She smiled as she squeezed his hand

"So, Sam Jr. it is then," Sam Sr. said and then pointing at his brother commanded, "No nicknames."

"Yeah right." Dean stroked the tiny head as he addressed the baby. "Your dad just named you _Junior_ and he says no nicknames." Dean looked back at Sam, shaking his head in disgust.

"Wanna see, Unca Dee," JD said reaching for the baby.

Dean lowered the baby so his nephew could look at him again. "Say hi to Junior, JD."

"Samuel," Katie insisted.

Unsure who to believe, JD looked at Dean and then at his mother. "'Muel?" he asked pointing at the baby.

Dean burst out laughing. "That's right, JD. Mule."


	16. My Sister's Keeper

**Title** My Sister's Keeper  
**Rated**: PG  
**Fandom/Universe**: Immortal!Uncle Dean 'verse .  
**Characters** All OC's - Katie Collins Winchester and the spawn: JD, Robbie and Mary Joan (MJ) Winchester

**Summary**: MJ goes on a date. JD is not amused.

* * *

** My Sister's Keeper**

The Honda sedan pulled up to the curb in front of the Winchester house. MJ looked over at her date for the evening, Mark Copeland, studying his handsome features; dark hair, dark eyes and a killer smile. Mark had been a perfect gentleman all night. She'd been giddy when the senior had asked her, a lowly freshman, out. She shifted in the passenger seat wondering what might happen next. MJ knew what she wanted to happen. As they sat silently in the idling car, she was really hoping he'd try to kiss her.

"I had a really nice time," she finally said and then cringed at the lameness of the statement.

He smiled as he moved to face her. "Me too." She must have given him the right signal because he reached for her shoulder to pull her toward him and she went willingly. As their lips met she felt a surge of excitement. It was her first kiss and from what she could tell it was turning into a good one. He held her loosely as he caressed her back and she settled her arms around his neck as the make out session continued.

A rap on the driver's side window caused them both to jump apart. MJ ran a hand across her lips trying to hold on to the marvelous feeling. She looked toward the window and groaned.

JD was smiling at them, adding a cheeky little wave to his interruption.

Mark looked as uncomfortable as she felt. "Is that your dad?"

"No!" Why would he think that? True, JD was twenty- eight, but hardly old enough to be her father. Maybe it would have been better if it had been her dad because she knew JD was going to embarrass the crap out of her and then she was going to have to kick his ass. "It's just my stupid brother."

JD rapped again and made a motion for Mark to roll the window down.

"Ignore him." MJ grabbed Mark's hand to stop him from opening the window. Glaring up at JD, she yelled, "Go away!" through the glass.

He cocked his head and touched his ear indicating he couldn't hear her. He had an annoying smirk on his face the whole time.

"I don't think he's leaving," Mark said as he pressed the button to lower the window.

Her brother leaned in holding out his hand. "Well hey there. I'm JD Winchester, MJ's oldest brother and you are?"

"Go away, JD," MJ repeated. He couldn't claim he hadn't heard her this time.

Mark looked uncertainly at the offered appendage before taking hold of JD's hand and introducing himself.

"How old are you, Mark?" JD asked.

"Uh – eighteen."

JD nodded with exaggerated understanding. "You do know she's only fifteen, right?"

"Shut up, JD," she said through clenched teeth. Turning to Mark, she continued in a softer tone. "You don't have to answer his questions or even talk to him," she turned her glare on JD, "he's not my father."

Mark didn't seem to know what to do. "Maybe I'd better go?"

"No! JD was just leaving." What was he doing here anyway? He was supposed to be out of town.

JD chuckled. "So you two can get back to the lip lock? I don't think so."

MJ was unbelievably embarrassed. She was sure Mark would never speak to her after tonight. At least she'd have the satisfaction of killing JD - painfully - so he couldn't do this to her again.

She placed her hand on Mark's and peered up into his eyes. "I am so sorry my brother's such an ass."

"Hey!"

"It's okay, MJ," Mark said squeezing her hand. He was smiling at her and she thought that, just maybe, this night wasn't a complete disaster.

JD leaned into the car, resting his arms on the open window frame. "Did I mention that I own a gun?"

"JD!" _That was it._ MJ flung open the door, slammed it shut behind her and stormed around the car. Pushing JD away from Mark, she leaned into the open window and whispered, "Again. I am so sorry."

Mark was chuckling now. "No worries. I get the big scary brother routine." And then he did something completely unexpected, he pulled her down for a quick kiss. "I'll call you. Promise," he said as he released her.

Smiling, she nodded not trusting herself to answer. No, it wasn't a disaster after all, but that didn't mean that JD wasn't a dead man. She stepped back from the car and waved as Mark drove off.

Then she turned to glare at her brother. "You're lucky I didn't have my gun." She spat at him before heading up to the pathway toward the house.

"Come on, MJ," JD called as he followed. "You should be thanking me. He was a total dweeb."

"Arggh!" She was so frustrated. "I hate you!" She opened the door and, quickly slipping inside, slammed it in his face.

* * *

Robbie was busy trying to kill video zombies when he felt MJ flop onto the couch beside him.

"Date not go well?" He asked without looking up.

"Date was fine until JD stuck his nose in," she grumbled.

Robbie chuckled. "Told him not to go out there."

"You knew!" She barked grabbing the controller from his hand.

"Hey!" He leaned over her trying to recapture it. "Give that back!"

"You should have stopped him." MJ tried to hold the controller out of his reach but he had four inches on her and was able to snag it back easily.

Turing back to the game, he complained, "Oh great, zombies just ate my brains. Thanks a lot MJ."

"Robbie! Focus! Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because he knows I can take him." JD snickered from the doorway.

Robbie looked up and shrugged. "He's right." He knew he should leave, get out of the line of fire, but watching MJ and JD go at it was always entertaining.

"Chicken," MJ snapped before standing to face their eldest brother. "You had no right to talk to Mark that way."

"I had every right. I'm your brother and protecting you is my responsibility."

"Protecting me?" She flapped her hands in frustration. "You embarrassed me! And for your information, I wasn't in any danger."

JD snorted. "Eighteen-year-old boy groping you in a parked car. I'd call that danger."

"He was groping you?" Robbie was surprised. He and Mark were buds and that was just uncool to grope your friend's sister on the first date.

"Stay out of this, Robbie," MJ warned without taking her eyes off of JD. "Nothing happened and if it had I could have handled him just fine."

"Right," JD drawled sarcastically.

"He's not that kind of guy," MJ insisted. "Tell him, Robbie. Mark's your friend."

"You told me to stay out of it," he reminded her. He was relieved that nothing had happened and, he had to agree with his sister, MJ could have handled Mark if he'd tried anything.

"You know that joker?" JD asked.

_Uh oh_ Robbie thought. "You know what? I just remembered I have something I need to do." Discretion being the better part of valor, Robbie fled for the safety of his room.

* * *

Katie was just coming down the stairs when Robbie flew by her. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she heard the raised voices coming from the family room. With only two of her six kids still living at home she'd thought that maybe there'd be some peace and quiet, but it seemed JD was back in town.

She allowed herself a moment of relief that he was safe from the latest hunt before deciding that she wanted to know what had triggered this confrontation between her eldest and his sister.

As she approached, the topic became clear. She paused to listen and was happy to hear MJ insist that nothing had happened. Katie knew her daughter well enough to trust her on a simple date. Growing up with five older brothers, MJ could hold her own both mentally and physically with any teen aged boy. JD really needed to give up the big brother- knows- best attitude when it came to his little sister.

MJ paused in her rant when she spotted her mother. "Mom!" she called as she moved toward Katie. Flinging a hand back at JD, she continued, "Will you tell your son that what I do is none of his business?"

Katie realized that she'd made a tactical error entering the combat zone. Now she might be forced to pick sides. "I'm sure JD only has you best interest at heart." She thought the lame platitude fit the situation well.

"I don't care why he did it," she insisted. "He doesn't get to waltz in here once a month and disrupt my world."

"She has a point, JD. You have to let MJ live her own life."

"Mom, you can't be serious. I was an eighteen –year-old boy once. I know how they think."

"You hypocrite!" MJ whirled on him. "Go find some bimbo to bed and leave me alone."

Katie quickly covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. As much as she didn't approve of some of JD's habits, he was an adult. Her daughter was right; JD was on shaky ground lecturing someone else on this subject.

She was on the verge of putting an end to this ridiculous argument when a cell phone rang. The two women looked at JD, who fished the devise out of his pocket.

Sheepishly he answered it and stepped out of the room for some quiet.

"I bet that's some girl," MJ huffed with disgust.

Katie put a hand on her daughter's arm trying to calm her down. "Besides JD's untimely intervention, how did it go?" She knew her daughter had been excited and nervous about the big date.

MJ smiled "It was great. I think he likes me."

Katie smiled in return. "I bet he does." She remembered those early days of dating. Everything was so terrifying, but exciting. Katie was starting to feel some anger toward JD that he had ruined this moment for his sister. "I'll talk to your brother," she promised. "I'll explain it to him."

"Thanks, Mom." MJ embraced her in a quick hug before stepping back. "I'll tell you all about once _he's_ gone." Katie followed MJ's gaze to see that JD had returned.

"That was Uncle Richie," he explained. "Got another job."

"Already?" Katie was sure she would never get used to her son choosing hunting as an occupation.

"Yep. Sorry Mom, no visit this time. I gotta go repack." Katie noticed a mischievous gleam in his eye before he turned to look at his sister. "Wanna come?"

The anger that MJ had been directing at JD all night disappeared instantly replaced by excitement. "Really?"

JD nodded. "As long as Mom thinks it's okay."

"Can I go with him? Please!" MJ begged.

"I thought you hated him," Katie quipped. Hoping a reminder of her too recently disguarded anger would stop her from going.

"Oh that." She waved a hand dismissively toward her brother. "This is a hunt," she explained with true teenage girl logic.

Katie sighed. She was not happy about the idea, but with spring break next week, she couldn't even use school as an excuse. MJ had been on hunts before and while she hated the idea of her daughter on the road, Katie certainly wasn't going to hold MJ to a different standard then she'd held her sons. Damn Sam for being out of town. This was one decision she would have been happy to toss his way.

Katie looked at her son. "You know the rules." JD nodded, but she continued anyway. "She stays in the hotel room, out of danger. Research only."

"Is that a yes?' MJ asked, impatiently.

"Yes, it's a yes."

MJ hugged her. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best." She looked at JD as she was leaving the room. "I'll go get my gun."

"No need to rush," JD called after her. "We don't leave until the morning." But MJ was already gone.

"She's still mad at you, you know." Katie told her son.

He shook his head. "Nope. She's over it."

Katie had to laugh. He was right. They'd probably never even talk about it again. Then she thought about what she'd agreed to and grew somber. "JD- "

"I'll bring her back safe," he interrupted. "Now, I gotta go. A midnight laundry run awaits unless – " he paused and flicked his eyes toward the room off the kitchen.

Sighing she nodded. "Get your stuff."

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best," he said as he left to collect his things.

"So everyone keeps telling me," she quipped.


	17. Summer School

**Title** Summer School  
**Rated**: PG  
**Characters** OC's JD and Mule Winchester

**Summary**: JD and Mule in the morning. Yep, that about sums it up.

* * *

** Summer School**

JD was in the middle of a great dream when the sound of someone open and closing drawers pulled him awake. He cracked one bleary eye open to see Mule half dressed and pawing through the dresser.

He raised himself up on one elbow to stare at the clock, confirming that it was 7:40 AM before flopping back down on his pillow. "Mule!" he snapped. "What the hell are you doing up this early? And why are you doing it so _loud?_"

"Go back to sleep, JD," Mule replied with out turning around. "I'm late already."

"It's summer. What could you possibly have to do at," he glanced again at the clock, "7:42?"

JD really wanted to get his own place now that he'd finished high school; he was too old to be sharing a room with his brother, but apartments cost money and he was just a little cash poor at the moment.

"I've got summer school," Mule snapped as he pulled a clean T-shirt over his head.

That got JD's attention as he propped himself up to grin at his brother. "Summer school! You! The brainiac of the Winchester clan failed 9th grade?" JD couldn't stop laughing. "Oh that's hilarious."

Mule, hands on skinny hips, glared at his brother. "I didn't fail anything! I got 4.0. You know that."

JD swallowed his laughter as confusion creased his brow. "Then why do you have summer school?" He was missing something; maybe he was still asleep except that he knew would never have a dream this lame. He sat up suddenly. "The school year really is over, right? I didn't dream graduation?" This was making his head hurt.

Mule rolled his eyes as he sat down on the opposite bed. "Go back to sleep, JD. You're more fun that way." He began putting on his shoes when a pillow hit him in the head. "Cut that out. I told you I'm already late."

JD had swung his feet off the bed to get a better look at his brother. "Yeah, I got that, but I still don't understand where you're going."

Mule leaned forward and spoke very slowly. "I," he pointed to himself, "have sum-mer schoooool."

JD reached over and smacked his brother on the back of the head. "Why, idiot, do you have summer school?"

Mule glared at him. "If you must know- "

"Yes, for fuck's sake, I must know."

"I'm taking a two week gym session so I can get a head on my classes."

JD still didn't understand and shook his head indicating he need more, "And?"

"And this way I'll have room in my schedule senior year to take some advanced placement classes." Mule spoke very quickly and attempted to leave the room as he finished his explanation.

"Whoa there, little brother." JD reached out, grabbing him by the arm and spinning him around. "Let me get this straight. You are voluntarily getting up at 7am in the summer to take a class you don't have to take until next year so that you can make way for even harder classes in the future."

"Some of us _want_ to go to college, JD," Mule snapped. "Now let me go, I'm la – "

"I know you're late and you're a moron for wasting your summer this way."

Mule just waved a hand dismissively at him. "Just drop it, JD. I knew you wouldn't get it," he said as he left the room.

"You're still an idiot," JD yelled after his brother.

JD chuckled as a faint reply of "And you're a jerk" drifted back to him.


End file.
